For Just a Little While (4)
by Whip-Owl
Summary: For just a little while four new clans, Stormclan, Lightningclan, Fallenclan, and Moonclan, have been created. In that short time, they have alread faced many challenges. But they have also triumphed and now their clans are growing. And for just a little while, it seems there is peace in the forest. But things are not always as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Review please. Also, I have a little allegiances list for this series on my page.)

Smokepaw walked softly across the snow. He wrinkled his nose. He didn't like snow, it muffled his remaining senses.

Despite this problem, he'd managed to pick up the scent of a mouse and was slowing stalking after it. _Almost there. _He thought.

"The thunderpath is neutral territory Fallenstar!" The voice of Stormstar chased the mouse away.

Smokepaw let out an irritated hiss. But in the back of his mind he knew if he was close enough to Stormstar's territory to hear him it was probably best the mouse got away. He didn't need to get in trouble for hunting in someone else's territory.

Fallenstar responded. His voice was softer and harder to hear. "Then I have as much right to be here as you do."

Smokepaw came closer. He pressed his paws into the ground harder so he would know by touch when he'd reached the thunderpath.

"It's not okay when you're here to mark it as your territory." Stormstar growled.

"All this fight over a tiny piece of useless land?" Smokepaw questioned.

The two leaders turned towards him. "Smokepaw! What are you doing here?" Fallenstar demanded.

"This territory is still neutral, I can come here." Smokepaw said with a shrug.

"That doesn't really answer the question." Stormstar pointed out.

"Well since you two are scaring all the prey away, I thought I should tell you my opinion. Or rather my two opinions. The first is that neither of you need this land and it'll just put more tension between us all. But if one of you should have it more than the other, it's Stormstar. He has fewer places to extend his territory. Without going so far he disappears that is."

Fallenstar gave a low growl Stormstar either didn't notice or ignored. For second Smokepaw was worried. Then Fallenstar let out and irritated hiss. He stomped through the snow back towards his territory. "Fine! Take the useless space!"

Stormstar turned to Smokepaw. "Thank you."

Smokepaw gave him a shrug. "You two were scaring away all the prey."

Then he shoveled his way back to Moonclan territory. Smokepaw started sniffing for prey again. Then Blueblaze came out of the trees. "That was good Smokepaw." He complimented, talking about Smokepaw's handling of the border situation.

"Thanks." Smokepaw said.

"Sorry I didn't help you, but apparently apprentices are more respected than warrior." Blueblaze told him bitterly.

If Smokepaw had eyes he would've rolled them. Blueblaze was still upset he'd been replaced as deputy. But Smokepaw didn't say or show anything, and the two of them walked back towards camp.

* * *

"Got you!" Batkit cried out as he landed on his sister.

Bellkit gave a squeal like noise and hit the ground. "No fair!" She cried. "You can't attack the future medicine cat of Leafclan, we don't fight."

Ravenkit chuckled. Bellkit took every opportunity she could to remind them she wanted to be medicine cat.

Batkit hopped off. "But the rouges won't care about that now will they?" he was trying to look happy, but he didn't sound like he was. Ravenkit supposed they were both just disappointed she wouldn't be training with them.

Wisdomkit, a kit from a different litter, narrowed her eyes as if she thought different, but she didn't comment on it.

"Come on Batkit, I'll play with you." Ravenkit offered.

"Oh. Okay." Batkit's eyes flicked back to Bellkit. "You sure you don't want to play?"

"You guys start. Then when you get attacked I can come and save you." She offered.

"Well. . ." Batkit _still _seemed hesitant. Ravenkit couldn't help but feeling irritated. Wasn't he could enough for his brother? "Alright." Batkit smiled and pounced on Ravenkit.


	2. Chapter 2

Icepelt let out a howl of pain. "Alright, alright Icepelt." Sliverstripes said. "There's one coming now."

Icepelt squeezed the stick in her jaws tighter as her first kit was born.

"Fallenstar, start licking." Sliverstripes told Fallenstar, who had been sitting with his tail on Icepelt. He left her side and set to work licking. Then Sliverstripes gave a new request. "Fallenstar, there are borage leaves outside on the edge of the forest. I need you to get some."

Fallenstar looked up in confusion. He hadn't even finished licking his kit. "B-"

Sliverstripes didn't even let him finish the word. "It's important for Icepelt's kitting! Now go!"

Fallenstar ran out and to the edge of the forest. He looked around. _Now, what does a borage leaf look like? _He wondered. There were lots of leaves that could be borage leaves. Icepelt let out another cry. Fallenstar whirled around, but he couldn't tell what was going on from where he was. He turned back to the plants. _Okay, just think. _He told himself. _Which of these leaves look like ones Sliverstripe's had before._

She's been a mock healer even before Fallenclan was a clan so he'd seen her with plenty of plants. Then he spotted the leaves. They weren't normal looking leaves, and they did look familiar. He pulled a branch out and ran back with the leaves.

When he came back in, there were four kits sitting near Icepelt, she was licking a white one. Fallenstar set down the branch and touched his nose to Icepelt. "They're wonderful."

"Thanks." She said, sounding tired. For a moment the only had eyes for each other, then one of the kits let out a mew and the two turned to them. "I thought we could name this one Bluekit." She suggested, flicking her tail at a black kit. Fallenstar tilted his head. He didn't see it. Icepelt got an amused look on her face. "Step to the side so the sun can get through." She requested.

Fallenstar did as he was told. Now he saw it. Her pelt was really like a dark blue in the light. He smiled. "Have any ideas for the other three?" He asked.

"Well," Icepelt sighed. "I got to name one on my own, so you should do the same."

Fallenstar looked at the three remaining kits. One of the toms had the same gray striped pattern of Icepelt. The other reminded him a scary amount of Fangmouth. Then there was the other she cat. She reminded him of someone as well. "I think we should name her Briarkit." He flicked his tail at the she cat.

Icepelt looked at Fallenstar, then at the kit, then nodded. "Alright." She said softly. "What about this one." She nudged the gray one with her head. "He reminds me a little of rain. . ." she trailed off.

_Well, rain seems more like a she cats name. _Fallenstar thought. There were more words for rain than that though. "What about Drizzlekit?"

Icepelt smiled. "I like it." They both turned to the white kit. "I . . . I can't think of a name for that one." Icepelt said.

Fallenstar licked the kit. He wasn't really sure what to name the kit either. Every time he looked at him he thought of Fangmouth. Then the kits eyes trembled. Icepelt gave an excited gasp. "He's opening them already." The cat blinked. The eyes weren't like Fangmouth's. They were dark, Fallenstar would say black if he didn't know better.

"Maybe you can name him Darkkit, for his eyes." Sliverstripes suggested.

Fallenstar noticed for the first time she seemed as tired as Icepelt. _That doesn't make any sense. . ._

Icepelt broke into his thoughts. "I think that's a good name for him. What do you think Fallenstar?"

Fallenstar blinked, then gave it some thought. "Yes, it's a good name." He agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Anybody know at roughly what point in their lives apprentices become warriors?)

Eclipsepelt, Blueblaze, and Smokepaw walked finished marking the border. They'd gone farther back than ever before, extending the territory. And since they weren't intercepting any of the other clans it was alright.

"Well, this border's good." Blueblaze said.

"As are the other borders. No trespassers around." Dragonflame said, walking over to patrol.

"Dragonflame!" Eclipsepelt hissed. He didn't say anything else, but Dragonflame was getting good at reading faces, she knew what he meant. 'You're too close to having kits to be out. It's dangerous.'

"I'm also the deputy of this clan." Dragonflame reminded him. "I have to take care of it."

'You have to take care of our kits.' Eclipsepelt's face said.

Dragonflame sighed and opened her mouth.

"Shh!" Smokepaw hissed. "I hear something."

The others stopped talking and listened. Blueblaze sniffed the air. "It smells like-" He was cut off as a fox came dashing towards them, blowing Blueblaze off his feet.

Dragonflame let out a yelp and jumped out of the way as the fox came towards her. It missed her and started for Eclipsepelt. "No!" Dragonflame kicked it in the head. The fox whirled back to her and this time, she couldn't get away fast enough. She let out a yowl as the fox sunk its teeth into her stomach.

Eclipsepelt let out what sounded an awful lot like a howl and leapt onto the fox, attacking it near the head and neck for all he was worth. Smokepaw joined in, clawing its underbelly.

The fox writhed around, kicking Smokepaw and throwing Eclipepelt off balance. Eclipsepelt gave it a kick to the eyes and jumped off. The fox took off running. "Get Brokenclaw!" Eclipsepelt orderd. "Now!"

Blueblaze ran off towards camp. Smokepaw ran into the forest shouting, "I'll find cobwebs!"

"Eclipsepelt . . . the kits. . ." Dragonflame mewed weakly.

"Don't worry, the kits will be fine." Eclipsepelt told her.

She was no fool though. She could see the worry in his eyes. "No. The kits . . . are coming."

Now Eclipsepelt was defineatly worried. 'No. Not now.' His eyes said. He ran over and gave her a stick, and Smokepaw came running out and places cobwebs on her wounds.

Then Brokenclaw showed up. "Out of the way!" He shouted.

Dragonflame felt the kits coming, but she was so weak, she could barely push. "Dragonflame, come on." Brokenclaw urged. He set his paw on her stomach and pushed at himself. Dragonflame let out a yowl muffled by the stick as her first kit came out. "Start licking!" Brokenclaw ordered to no one in particular.

Eclipsepelt came over and started licking the kit. But it was so weak, and he could taste blood as he licked. Brokenclaw meanwhile was having difficulty with the next kit. Dragonflame's breath grew ragged, but she pushed as hard as she could. Another kit came out. "Lick." Brokenclaw said. "There's one more."

Blueblaze started licking the next kit. Dragonflame let out a groan. "Come on Dragonflame. Just one more kit. You're doing great."

Dragonflame nodded even as tears sprang to her eyes. She kept trying, but it hurt so much. Brokenclaw began to put herbs and more cobwebs on her wounded stomach. Without stopping his licking, Eclipsepelt gave Brokenclaw a look that said, 'What about the kits?'

"I know what I'm doing." Brokenclaw said. He finished putting the herbs on Dragonflame. She took a deep breath and gave one more push and another kit came out. But this one wasn't moving at all. Brokenclaw walked up to the kits. The first kit was still moving weakly and Brokenclaw moved him over to Dragonflame. Then he looked at the other two for a long time. So long Eclipsepelt knew what was going to happen before it did. Brokenclaw turned around slowly, and shook his head sadly.

Eclipsepelt's eyes grew round and wet with sorrow. He turned around and walked away from the others. "Eclipsepelt!" Brokenclaw called after him. He didn't show any response at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lightningstar jumped out on top of the barn. "May all cats old enough to catch their prey gather around!" She called. She really needed to find something that took less time to say. It grew tiring.

Everyone came out. "We have an apprentice who had been an apprentice a little too long." Lightningstar said. "Sorrowpaw, it is time for you to become a warrior." Sorrowpaw looked up with wide eyes, but truth be told she didn't seem particularly surprised. Lightningstar continued. "Do you promise to be loyal to this clan and defend it even at the expense of your life?"

Sorrowpaw gave her a head bob, her gaze solemn. "I do." She said.

"Well then Sorrowpaw, let Starclan look upon you now." Then for just a moment it felt like Starclan was really looking at her through Lightningstar, and she knew what to name Sorrowpaw. "You have brought nothing but good things to this clan since joining. So from now on you will be known as Sorrowfighter."

The cats of the clan broke out cheering, chanting her name. Then Sorrowfighter gave a smile, a true, rare, smile. "Thank you Lightningstar."

Lightningstar nodded. "Don't forget you'll have to hold a silent vigil." She climbed down and as she walked past Rainfall told her, "Oh, and Rainfall, you can leave the camp again."

"Finally." Rainfall muttered.

Lightningstar turned around. "You say something?"

Rainfall crouched close to the ground. "N-no. Nothing. But, thank you Lightningstar."

Her voice sounded so strained. Lightningstar decided to ignore it, and just nodded. "Maybe you and Zipfoot can go out on a border patrol." Was all she said. Then she left.

* * *

Fangmouth was walking out of the camp. He had to go hunting. Then he heard footsteps behind him. "Hi Sliverstripes." He greeted without turning around.

Sliverstripes stopped coming forward. "You heard me huh?"

Fangmouth turned around, his gaze soft, and nodded. "Don't forget there's a reason you chose to be our medicine cat." He said.

"Yeah. . ." Sliverstripes said, averting his gaze.

Fangmouth sucked in his breath. Sliverstripes had broken the code because she was a medicine cat. "Oh I'm sorry." Fangmouth said sincerely. He wrapped his tail around her. "That was a mouse brained thing to say."

"No. It's okay." Sliverstripes said, looking away. "I wanted to be a medicine cat. I still do."

"And you can. But I don't want to leave you." Fangmouth told her. Sliverstripes looked up at him with some sort of horror in her eyes. "I'm not saying I want to have more kits." Fangmouth elaborated quickly. "But I want to be there for you."

"It's just . . . we broke the code. We shouldn't do it again." Sliverstripes pointed out, looking away.

"I know that too." Fangmouth said. "But I love you." Sliverstripes froze. "And you love me too, right?" She nodded. "So we should still be there for each other, just not having kits." Sliverstripes nodded.

They were silent for a moment. Fangmouth had something he wanted to ask, but after the conversation they'd just had it seemed wrong to ask. In the end, he didn't have to. Sliverstripes figured it out. "I take it you want to know which kits are ours?" She asked. She had given her two kits to Icepelt while Fallenstar was out, so he'd just think they were Icepelt's.

Fang mouth nodded.

"Bluekit and Darkkit." Sliverstripes informed him. She turned to him then, and smiled. "Darkkit looks so much like you."

Fangmouth touched her nose. "But I bet they'll have your heart."

(Darn short chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stormstar walked next to Violet. He had been helpful before, but it was more than that now. Now she was his mate. He turned to her happily, but then frowned. She had a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" Stormstar asked.

Violet blinked and turned to him. "Oh. Nothing. Except that your clan hates me of course."

The last statement had been in a joking tone, but she had hinted at that before and Stormstar decided he should set that straight. "My clan does not hate you. It's just. . ."

Violet took advantage of his lack of words. "It's just that I'm different, so your clan is wary of me, and some take it as far as hating me."

Stormstar shook his head. "No." He said stubbornly. "You are different, and that does make them over react a little. But they don't hate you, and if you give them some time they'll learn to like you more."

Violet didn't look convinced. However she let it go. For a moment they walked in silence. Then Violet spoke again. "Stormstar, do you trust me?"

"Violet, you've saved me, as well as helped my clan, and you're having my kits. Of course I trust you." He told her.

Violet looked at him that mysterious closed off way she used so often. "Then trust that I'm doing the right thing."

Stormstar wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he let it go. Especially considering at that moment he heard movement in the trees, his ears shooting straight up. He knew it was coming, so he had just enough time to brace himself as a cat leapt out of the bushes and smashed him to the ground.

"Intruder!" Stormstar hissed. He kicked the cat off, a cat who was a lot lighter than he'd originally thought.

The cat went flying into the air, but just whirled around and landed on his feet. His back arched. "Intruder? We live here!"

_We? _Stormstar wondered. He didn't have to be confused for long. Four other cats walked out of the bushes. Now that he could see them all clearly he could see that they were each roughly the age of an apprentice.

He turned back to the main cat, a cat who had originally looked black but now he saw had an almost red shaded pelt. "And this is Stormclan territory, so you shouldn't be here." He growled.

The reddish cat growled. It looked like he was going to lunge again. Then one of the other cats, a gray one, spoke. "Well that doesn't seem fair. We were here first, why should we have to move?"

"Because if we don't get along, then it's easier for the five of you to leave than for our entire clan to." Stormstar explained. Then another thought entered his head. "But, you could join this clan."

The reddish cat burst out laughing a cruel laugh. "And why would we do that?"

Stormstar's fur rose but he forced himself to remain calm as he answered. "Because then you won't have to leave, and we'll have some valuable assets to this clan. Besides, we're a clan. We look after each other.  
The reddish cat still didn't look convinced. Then a different black cat, a she cat, stepped forward. "I'll join." She said.

The gray one nodded. "Same here." He agreed.

The reddish one sighed. "Alright. We'll join."

Stormstar wasn't sure how well this would work out, but he nodded. "Follow me then. I'll take you back to camp."

They followed. "I'm Lava by the way." The reddish one introduced. "That's Ocean." He waved his tail at the white cat with the ocean blue eyes. "That's Dog," He waved his tail to the gray one, "Coal," The black she cat, "And Stone." Who was another black one.

"Nice to meet you." Stormstar said. "I'm Stormstar, and that's Violet." He waved his tail at Violet. Violet gave a nod.

Lava snorted. "Nice eyes." It didn't sound like he thought they were nice at all.

Stormstar bristled. He opened his mouth but Violet just smiled. "Thank you." She said. Stormstar sighed, but for the moment, he let it go.

He and the other six entered camp. Stormstar jumped up onto what was formerly Shadowclan's highstone. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a meeting!" Since they had no elders or kits, everyone came out. "Today five cats are joining our clan. Since they are apprentice age, they will each be getting a mentor. Mentors, it will be your job to teach them everything about this clan." He paused, and several cats looked towards the five new comers. Shatterpoint's fur rose up a little and he looked away darkly. Stormstar made a mental note not to make him anyone's mentor. "Lava, from now on you will be known as Lavapaw. I will mentor you."

There was a soft gasp from the back of the crowd. Stormstar looked up and instantly felt guilty once he realized who it was. For a moment, there was hurt in Emberpaw's eyes. Then her look darkened and she stormed back into the medicine cat den.

Coal crouched lower in fear. Stormstar had to admit, Emberpaw wasn't really the most pleasant cat to look at anymore. Most of her fur had come back after being hit by the burning branch, but not all of it, especially the right side of her head at the top where there was a large wound from impact of the burning branch. That, and her mismatched eyes.

He looked down for a moment. _Let it go. _Stormstar told himself. _You have to give these cats mentors. _"Ocean, from now on your name will be Oceanpaw. Nightwind will be your mentor." Nightwind smiled and gave Oceanpaw a nod. It was high time his deputy got an apprentice.

"Dog, from now on you will be known as Dogpaw, and you're mentor will be Vinecoil. Coal, from now on your name will be Coalpaw and your mentor will be Ripplepool. And Stone, from now on you will be Stonepaw, and your mentor will be Cavedrip."

The apprentices and mentors touched noses while the rest of the clan cheered for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Sorry for the long wait on the update. School was keeping me behind.)

Fangmouth stalked after a mouse. He had almost reached it. Then he heard the sound of footsteps nearby. The mouse heard it too. It tried to move out of the way, but not fast enough.

The jaws sealed around the mouse, killing it. But it wasn't Fangmouth's jaw that had done the killing, or anyone else in Fallenclan for that matter. It was a black cat, with a litter colored underside. He lifted himself up and held the mouse in a proud way.

"Hey! That's my catch!" Fangmouth shouted. He leapt out of the twoleg rubble he'd been hiding in.

The cat whirled around in surprise. For a moment he crouched lower into an attack position and let out a low growl, but then to Fangmouth's surprise, he turned back around and made a dash for it.

_Well, he won't get away from me that easily. _Fangmouth thought. He leapt into the air and slammed into the ground, running after the loner.

They ran through the former twoleg place. Fangmouth was faster than the loner, but the loner kept making sharp turns into former alleys, slowing Fangmouth down as he skidded in their former direction.

Then the loner jumped onto a trash can and shoved himself back into the air, landing on a fire escape. Fangmouth dug his claws at the ground, screeching to a halt. He didn't think he could make it all the way up there, and even if he could his shoulder's would probably get caught between the bars of the fire escape.

The loner got a cocky grin on his face and started dashing up the stairs of the fire escape. Fangmouth looked around frantically for a different way up. Then the loner dove into a broken window.

It was Fangmouth's turn to give a cocky grin. He knew this twoleg place fairly well since it was close to camp, and he knew if the loner wanted to get out of it alive there was only one safe way out.

Fangmouth ran around to the front where the main entrance was. There he stopped as the loner came running towards the entrance. He slammed to a stop in front of Fangmouth, his eyes going wide. A few cats from Fallenclan took notice, including Fallenstar.

"Looks like I out smarted you." Fangmouth said.

The loner growled. "Not yet." Then he turned around and dashed back into the twoleg place. Fangmouth ran in after him.

"Fangmouth! No!" Fallenstar warned. But he was too late.

BANG!

* * *

Moonstar ran into the medicine den where Dragonflame was lying. She was breathing, but it was so soft and there was no other movement. She turned to Brokenclaw. "Will she live?" Moonstar asked.

Brokenclaw looked at Dragonflame and her kit. "Well, the kit definitely will. He seems to have been getting steadily stronger since his birth. As for Dragonflame. . ." He hesitated, "It's impossible to tell. But she should, if she can rest."

Moonstar nodded. Then the kit let out a mew. _The kit's still nameless. _Moonstar thought. _I can't wait for Dragonflame to recover her strength to ask her. I'll ask Eclipsepelt. _She turned around and made for the exit, but Brokenclaw called after her.

"Moonstar!" She turned around. "While Dragonflame is hurt like this, I don't know if she can really remain deputy." He shuffled his feet. "You should consider picking a new one."

Moonstar turned around and sighed. She had just recently made Dragonflame deputy, but that wasn't the reason for her sigh. That was because she knew who should be deputy if it wasn't Dragonflame. "Brokenclaw, if I die while Dragonflame is like this, then Blueblaze will be in charge."

Brokenclaw looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Moonstar shook her head. "Not really. But he's had experience as a deputy, and aside from Dragonflame sadly might really be our best option." There was a pause before she turned back to Brokenclaw and carried on. "And . . . I can't announce that to the clan. When Dragonflame recovers she'll be deputy again, and I can't do that to Blueblaze again."

Brokenclaw nodded slowly. "I suppose you don't have to say anything. I know who you said, so I can tell the rest of the clan if it comes to that." He smiled then, "And I doubt it will."

Moonstar smiled back. "Thanks." She said. Then she ran back out of the den and to the warrior den.

Eclipsepelt sat in the back, facing away from her. She knew he could tell she was there though, from the way his ears popped up when she entered. "Eclipsepelt?" She called in a nervous tone. "I hate to bother you but . . . you should name your kit."

"Dragonflame?" Eclipsepelt said simply. Moonstar guessed he was wondering both why Dragonflame couldn't name the kit, and how she was doing.

She remembered what Brokenclaw had said. She couldn't let Eclipsepelt think his mate was going to die. "She wants you to name the kit." Moonstar lied.

Eclipsepelt flicked and ear. Moonstar wondered if he believed her lye, there was only so much she could tell from his back after all.

"Survivorkit." Eclipsepelt named.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lightningstar walked through her territory. Windclan's former territory was part of hers now, but like in the lake trees were growing around here now.

She stepped over a fallen log. Maybe being alone was a mistake, but she enjoyed it. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going until a new yet familiar scent hit her nose, and she stopped. This was the Moonclan border.

_Well, we haven't checked the border in a while. _Lightningstar thought. So she began patrolling.

She was almost done when another scent drifted to her. This one was less familiar. _Loner. _She thought, her eyes narrowing and ears going down.

Lightningstar moved back towards camp, but kept on guard in case of a loner. Then she stopped in her tracks. There was the loner. She had her lowered, and it seemed she was talking to a hollow. Lightningstar leapt out of the bushes. "Intr-" She started to shout.

She was cut off when the loner kicked her jaw and her head snapped back. She shook her head in shock. She hadn't been expected the loner to attack that fast. Then the loner whirled around. Lightningstar lifted her paw and the loner's face slammed into, leaving cuts without Lightningstar even having to try.

The loner was thrown a little off and in that moment Lightningstar saw why she'd been talking to a hole. There were two younger cats inside, and they looked like they might be related. Lightningstar gave a soft gasp.

During that time the loner had more than enough time to recover and leap onto Lightningstar. "You won't hurt my brothers!" The loner shouted.

Lightningstar just relaxed into a fall and rolled, giving the loner a kick away. Then she leapt back up. "Do you really think I'd hurt these two?" She asked, swinging her tail at the two in the hole. One of them crouched lower in fear while the other stepped in front of him protectively.

The loner looked at her like she must be joking. "You leapt out and attacked us!"

"Because you're in my territory." Lightningstar growled, bristling. "It's my job to protect my clan, like it's your job to protect your siblings." She slid her legs a little farther apart in a fighting stance, but waited for the loner to go on the attack.

The loner tilted her head, seeming to be thinking about something. "Well that's all fine and good, but what's. A. Clan?"

"A group of cats who follow the warrior code."

The loner snorted. "You're ruled by something."

"Yes actually! And I follow it because it's the right thing to do!" Lightningstar snapped, her claws coming unsheathed.

"Lightningstar?" Lightningstar turned around. Zipfoot stood there with a look of shock on his face, and Rainfall who was glaring off at nothing. "What are you doing?" Zipfoot asked.

Lightningstar jerked her head. "Loners." She said simply.

"These members of your clan?" The loner asked.

To everyone's surprise that got a reaction out of Rainfall. She snapped her head over. "You told her about the clans?!"

"Clans?" The loner muttered mostly to herself, picking up on the fact that it was plural.

Lightningstar ignored her and responded to Rainfall. She made her voice softer, but it started growing into a hiss out of frustration. "Yes. Has it not occurred to you that if the loners don't know about the clans, marking the borders becomes pointless?"

Rainfall crouched lower, clearly Lightningstar had gotten her there. "Oh."

"I'm going back to camp." Lightningstar announced.

"Wait!" The loner called. Lightningstar turned back around. "So, loners can't be in the clans territory, and there are multiple clans to avoid?" Lightningstar nodded. "Can we join your clan?"

Lightningstar practically jumped a little in her surprise. "What?"

"What?" Zipfoot and Rainfall echoed.

"I want what's best for my brothers. And that wouldn't be travelling all over to avoid more clans." The loner explained simply.

Lightningstar thought about it a little, her eyes narrowing a little as she did so. "Just one question, why join this clan when there are three others in the forest?"

"Quite a few reasons actually. We already live here and know the territory, so it's more convenient. Not to mention you seem like a competent leader who didn't hurt my brothers while I don't even know what the other leaders are like."

A small smile crept across Lightningstar's face. "Alright. Let's go back to camp." She turned to Zipfoot and Rainfall. "You two might want to come two."

So she led the five cats back towards the camp. The loner walked next to Lightningstar with her siblings trailing behind her and Rainfall and Zipfoot in the back. "So, what are your names?" She asked the three loners.

The oldest was the only one who spoke though. "I'm Frost. That's Snake," She flicked her tail at her white pelted brother, "And that's Wolf." She flicked her tail towards the cat with her yellow eyes.

Lightningstar nodded. "Right." They entered camp, Lightningstar climbed on top of the only twoleg place in their territory.

"Everyone here! Now!" Lightningstar said. Her clan mates came out. This way of getting them was much faster. "There are three cats here who wish to join our clans. These two," She flicked her tail at Snake and Wolf, "Are apprentice age, so I have no problems with that. In fact, it's a good age to join the clans. Snake! Do you truly wish to join the clan?"

Snake nodded confidently.

"Then from now on you will be known as Snakepaw! You're mentor will be Zipfoot!" Zipfoot walked over and touched Snakepaw's nose. Snakepaw's eyes lit up, probably since he'd already sort of met Zipfoot.

"Wolf! Do you truly wish to join the clan?"

Wolf looked uncertainly at both his siblings. Frost gave him the smallest nod. "Yes." He said.

Lightningstar was troubled by his lack of confidence though. _Well, there's one cat who I'm sure can get rid of the problem. _She thought. "Then from now on, you will be known as Wolfpaw! And your mentor will be me." Then she turned to Frost. "Frost on the other hand, is at a warrior age, so she will not be training. However, I'm afraid you will still not be getting your warrior name until you've earned it."

Frost flicked her tail indifferently. "I have no problem with that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(And Leafclan has just gotten the exact opposite problem than what most clans get. Sorry this chapter is short again. But it was either going to be shorter than usual, or longer than usual.)

Springstar jumped up onto what used to be a counter. Now it was just thought of as a twoleg thing. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a ceremony!" She called.

The kits seemed to be playing with one of the feathery things the twolegs used to wear. Once they heard the announcement though, they came running over. Ravenkit, Bellkit, and Batkit in particular were eger. They had probably already figured out who the ceremony was for.

"We have some more kits who are ready to become apprentices." Springstar informed the clan.

"Yay!" Frogpaw cheered. All the cats turned to him, most with irritated looks. "Sorry." He said.

Springstar chuckled. "It's fine. You're looking forward to training with your friends." Frogpaw nodded, brightening up. Springstar continued the ceremony. "Ravenkit! It is time for you to become an apprentice. From now on you will be known as Ravenpaw, and your mentor will be Bearclaw."

Ravenpaw nodded and he and Bearclaw touched noses.

"Batkit! It is time for you to become an apprentice as well. From now on your name will Batpaw, and your mentor will be Treebranch."

Treebranch got up and started walking towards Batpaw. Then Batpaw did something that surprised them all. "No!" He shouted. Treebranch froze and for a moment he looked hurt. Batpaw shook his head. "It's not you, it's just, I don't want to be a warrior." He turned to Springstar. "I want to be a medicine cat."

That took Springstar by surprise, and not just because he hadn't shown interest. _Doesn't Bellkit want to be the medicine cat?_

Bellkit answered that. "What?!" She screeched. She whirled around and continued to shout into Batpaw's face. "But _I_ was going to be medicine cat! I practically reminded you every day! And you never said anything until now!?"

Then she spun away and dashed right out of camp, which was really just a room in the twoleg place. There was silence as everyone tried to catch up with what had just happened. "Autumnpelt! Winterfur! I want you two in my den now." Springstar ordered. "Everyone else, I believe you have patrols to work on." Then she walked into her 'den'.

* * *

"Moonstar?" Moonstar blinked. She hadn't really been focusing. She turned around. Dreamfall- Smokepaw's mother-and Purplesky were standing there.

"Yes?" Moonstar asked, turning around so she was facing them.

"We were wondering. . ." Dreamfall hesitated.

It was Purplesky who ended up asking the question. "Could Eclipsepelt not go on the patrol with us?"

Moonstar hadn't been expecting that. "Well, I-" She stuttered. "I guess he doesn't have to. But why not?"

"It's just, he's really distracted." Dreamfall explained, looking guilty as she did so. "And that's not always a bad thing, but while we're hunting, it's kind of scaring all the prey away."

Moonstar nodded. "It's okay. I understand." She said. She looked around camp. Pretty much everyone else already had a patrol set, either for right at the moment or sometime soon. "Can you two handle hunting on your own?"

Dreamfall nodded. "Thanks Moonstar." Purplesky said. Then he and Dreamfall walked away.

Moonstar leapt down from the leaders den, formerly the leader of Riverclan's den. "Fadetail!" She called, "Time for border patrol!" Fadetail leapt away from the fresh kill pile, a pile that was considerably smaller than usual now that leaf-bare had arrived. The clan was used to that though, after the poison rain had wiped out the majority of their prey at the lake.

"Ready." Fadetail announced, leaping down right next to her.

Moonstar smiled and barely restrained her amused purr. Fadetail had been so different when they first met, but now Moonstar understood that was because of the awful cats he'd lived with before.

She quickly shoved the memory of them out of her head and the two headed out to check the Lightningclan border, that being the one closer to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Winterfur gave a cough, getting the attention of currently arguing sisters. "Excuse me, but I have a suggestion." He told them.

Springstar and Autumnpelt readjusted themselves, turning to him. "Go on." Autumnpelt said.

Winterfur gave them his idea. "I could train them both. After all, I'm not really sure what either of their potentials are, once I know I could decide which one would be the better medicine cat."

"Nice plan, except one thing. Whoever you don't pick will be put behind in warrior training." Autumnpelt pointed out.

"I can decide fast, but we don't really have any better options." Winterfur argued. He looked at the two each in turn. "Unless either of you have a better plan."

Autumnpelt narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. Then Springstar spoke. "Seems like a good idea to me." Autumnpelt shut her mouth and turned to Springstar in surprise. Springstar pretty much ignored her. "Winterfur, why don't you tell Batkit about this? I'll go find Bellkit." Then she walked out of her den, and leapt out of a shattered window, since she knew Bellkit had left camp.

The kit was nowhere in sight. Her sent however, was still around. Springstar followed the scent.

* * *

Moonstar and Fadetail marked the border. Their trip had been fairly silent for a while. In fact, what Fadetail said next had been the first thing either of them had since leaving camp. "Moonstar, can I tell you something?"

Moonstar nodded. "You didn't have to ask." She told him. But she was glad he had thought to ask, so she smiled.

"It's just, it's about Eclipsepelt."

Moonstar's face fell again as they walked towards the Stormclan border. "If it's that he's distracted, you don't have to tell me. Two of his kits are dead and his mate's not doing well either, it's only natural." She told him.

Fadetail nodded. "Believe me, I know. But . . . they were two unborn kits. So I'm thinking, he does need some time to mourn, but if it goes on to long you should find a way to distract." He looked away, but not before Moonstar saw sorrow in his eyes. "Believe me, I speak from experience."

Moonstar frowned, her eyes growing a little. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he meant, but that didn't stop her from asking. "What do you mean?" They'd stopped moving by now.

Fadetail snorted. "I lived with rouges who believed they had to kill a cat every full moon. Believe me I've seen some cats die who never should have."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Moonstar apologized. But it sounded lame even as she said.

Fadetail didn't seem to notice that though. "It's not your fault." He said.

There was a pause then. And during that pause, a cat leapt out of the bushes, pouncing at the ground. A mouse had been there a few moments ago, but judging by this cats size and appeared age, it wasn't surprising she'd missed.

Fadetail bristled, no doubt because it was an intruder. "You shouldn't be here." He growled to the cat. The cat looked up and gave a little gasp, apparently having not noticed them. Her eyes grew wide.

Moonstar stepped between the two. "It's alright Fadetail." She said. Fadetail seemed momentarily surprised, but he stepped back and sat down. Moonstar turned around to the young she cat. "Sorry about that."

The cat nodded. "It's okay." She said softly, still nervous.

Moonstar smiled. "Don't worry, we don't want to hurt you."

"Y-you don't." The cat breathed.

Moonstar shook her head. "Of course not. It's just this is our clan's territory, and we're supposed to protect it from threats."

The cat was getting some confidence in her voice when she said, "But _I'm_ not a threat."

"No. You're not." Moonstar agreed. She laid her tail on the cat's shoulder. "But what do you say we get you away from the clans and any harm they might bring to you."

The cat nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

Moonstar started to lead her away. She looked back at Fadetail as she did so. "Can you handle the rest of border patrol on your own?" She asked, concerned.

Fadetail chuckled. "I'll be fine." He assured her. Then he started off in the short distance to Stormclan's border.

Moonstar meanwhile, walked in the opposite direction, knowing there were no clans that way. Suddenly, the cat stopped. "We should bring my family too." She told Moonstar.

"You live with your family?" Moonstar asked.

The cat nodded. "My mom and dad. And my brother Tiny. Come on! I'll show you where we live!" And with that, she was off. Moonstar ran after her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stormstar walked through his territory with Lavapaw. He was showing his new apprentice the borders. Stormstar would talk to him, but Lavapaw was silent with the excepsion of a few grunt like responses.

Then he spoke a full sentence. "So, you have some strange cats in this clan." He commented.

Stormstar let out a low growl. "If you're talking about Violet,"

"Well, she is strange. But I was just being general." Lavapaw explained. "I mean, that medicine cat apprentice is petty wacked too."

Stormstar took a stomp in front of him and dropped his head down so they were eye level. "Listen," He growled, "these cats are your clanmates now, and you will _not _disrespect them."

Lavapaw took a step back, but he didn't really seem to have fear or respect in his eyes. And when he spoke his voice seemed forced. "Of course. I'm sorry." He said.

_I doubt it. _Stormstar thought. But he got back up to full height and gestured to the strip of land just in front of them. "That's where Fallenclan's territory starts. There's no crossing." Lavapaw nodded.

Stormstar started moving to the right, where the Moonclan border was. Before they reached it, Lavapaw spoke again. "Stormstar, I think you should know . . . Coalpaw is afraid of blood."

Stormstar stopped dead in his tracks, unsure if he'd heard correctly. "What?" He asked.

"Well she can hunt and all, if she learned to track." Lavapaw added, "But when it comes to fighting," He chuckled, "She'll puke all over the place."

_Right . . . _Stormstar thought. "I'll talk to Ripplepool about it." He said. Then he turned around and started off towards the Moonclan border once again.

He stopped when he realized Lavapaw wasn't following. He had a shocked look in his eyes. "That's it?" He asked.

"I don't know Coalpaw." Stormstar explained with a shrug. "She is Ripplepool's responsibility and if she can't handle that she can talk to me."

Lavapaw nodded slowly. "Right. . ." He said in a tone that matched Stormstar's thoughts a few moments ago.

Stormstar sighed. He was beginning to have a bad feeling about his apprentice. But they carried on and Stormstar showed Lavapaw the Moonclan border.

The two had started back when Stormstar recognized a dreaded smell. He froze in his tracks. Lavapaw noticed and pulled up too. "What is it?" He asked.

Stormstar didn't have to answer, at that moment wolves came bursting out towards them. Stormstar arched his back, he couldn't speak wolf, but he had no doubt why they were here. They were here for Violet. Violet had never really explained to them about her leaving. They both knew it would take a while for the wolves to find them, but it was one of the reasons Violet didn't take a warrior name, in case worse came to worse.

"Lavapaw! Get help!" Stormstar ordered just as a wolf dashed towards him. He leapt to the side, but there was another wolf there that grabbed him and started shaking him. _Of course. _Stormstar thought. _Wolves fight as a group._

"I can help!" Lavapaw protested. He lunged onto the wolf attacking Stormstar and clawed its face. The wolf let out a howl and dropped Stormstar. As much as Stormstar appreciated the help, the two of them would never win alone.

More wolves lunged. This time Stormstar took a different approach, using their team work against them. He ducked the first wolf as a second lunged. Then he dashed over to help Lavapaw, who was steadily being pushed back by his wolf.

"I told you to get help!" Stormstar yelled as she leapt onto the wolf, dragging its head back by the ear.

"But I can fight!" Lavapaw objected. He jumped into the air and brought his claws towards the wolf. But ever with its head held back, the wolf could still fight. It swung its claw into Lavapaw, knocking him to the side.

Then one of the others grabbed Stormstar off and flung him towards a third wolf. Stormstar kicked out and managed to avoid serious damage in that way. But before he could make another move a fourth wolf smashed his paw onto Stormstar's back, knocking him to the ground.

One of the others bit into his head. Stormstar let out a yowl as the wolves cracked his head. Then the world went black.

When he could once again see, he was staring at the legs of two black cats. "I-I didn't know." Lavapaw was stammering.

"You should've known you were no match for four wolves." Violet hissed. "I don't care if you are a good fighter, how would you beat creatures twice your size when there are twice as many as them?!"

Stormstar groaned and lifted his head so he could see them fully. "What happened?" He asked.

"I explained what's happening." Violet said. "They won't be bothering us anymore." She looked away and Stormstar saw sadness in her eyes. For a second he thought he also saw regret, but he hoped he hadn't.

He got up. "I'm sorry. I know they've been your family for a long time." He said, laying his tail on her.

"My whole life." She agreed. Then she smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Don't worry about that though. I lived with them, but you're cats, and it's good to live with you."

Lavapaw made a face and a let out a silent groan. "Can we just get back to camp?" He asked.

Stormstar looked at the sky, it was getting late and he should probably have his head checked on. He nodded. "Alright, let's get going."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A bit of rock tumbled away, and there was Fangmouth. He was knocked out. "Sliverstripes! I found him! And he's alive!" Fallenstar called.

Sliverstripes came bounding towards him. Fallenstar turned back to his friends. It wasn't looking great. He had a wound on his head and his leg was jutting out at an odd angle. "Will he be alright?" Fallenstar asked.

Sliverstripes looked at Fangmouth, she nodded. "He'll be fine." She began putting cobwebs on his head. "We'll have to go back to camp to fix his leg though." She added. Her voice was calm, but her expression was thinly veiled distraught.

Fallenstar didn't have time to wonder why, because when she lifted him aside the loner was reviled. He coughed.

"You!" Fallenstar hissed.

The loner looked up with wide eyes and instantly got his feet ready to move. Then Icepelt came running towards them. "Sliverstripes!" She cried. "Drizzlekit is starting to cough!" She looked at Fangmouth. "I know you're busy . . . but with them being born during leaf-bare. . ."

"I could help." The loner volunteered. All the cats jumped. That was the first thing he'd said so far, and Fallenstar had expected to run away as soon as they were distracted.

Fallenstar wasn't about to trust him that fast though. He narrowed his eyes. "And why would you do that?"

The loner looked at Fangmouth, who Sliverstripes had already made some progress in taking back to camp. "He saved me, by taking most of the rubble." He waved his tail at the destroyed twoleg place all around them. "If there's something I can do to repay him I will."

Fallenstar nodded. It made sense. "Alright, you help Drizzlekit."

Icepelt led the loner towards the nursery. Fallenstar walked to the medicine den, where Sliverstripes was working on Fangmouth's leg. She gave his chest a little nudge with her paw as she did so, by accident. Fangmouth flinched and made a whimpering noise.

Sliverstripe's eyes pooled up. "Oh dear,"

"What is it?" Fallenstar asked.

Sliverstripes quickly got herself back together. "It's just, I think he broke a rib. I'll we what I can do to fix it, but ribs don't heal like most wounds. . ."

"Is it serious?" Fallenstar wanted to know.

Sliverstripes shook his head. "It sort of . . . depends." She turned to him. "I can handle it from here, you should check on your mate and kits."

Fallenstar nodded and walked in. He wanted to make sure the loner wasn't trying to fool them anyway. The loner wasn't. He done a good job treating Drizzlekit.

"Thank you." Fallenstar said. He could the surprise in his own voice.

The loner bowed his head. "It was my pleasure. And, sorry about the prey situation. You are new here though."

Fallenstar nodded again. "You know, you could always join this clan. We'd help each other."

The loner looked hesitant. "Can I . . . have some time to think it over?"

Fallenstar supposed it was a big decision, especially since his clan was composed of cats he'd known before forming a clan. "Of course." He agreed.

The loner smiled and started out of the den. Then Fallenstar remembered there was one more thing to ask. He spun around towards the exit. "Hey! What's your name?" He called.

The loner turned around. "It's Shark." He replied.

* * *

"It's here!" The young loner exclaimed. "Dad! We've got company!" Three cats came to the entrance. "This is," She stopped and frowned. "Wait. What was your name?"

"Moonstar. You?"

"I'm Flash." The loner said proudly. She turned back to her family. "Moonstar is leader of a clan."

"A clan?" Her mother asked. "I've heard of those."

Her father nodded. "Same here. I hear they're the place to be when you're a loner."

Flash let in an excited breath. "Can we join your clan?" She asked Moonstar.

Moonstar was taken aback for a moment. Then she relaxed into a smile. "Of course you can join."

She led them back to the camp. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!" She called out. Everyone came except Dragonflame and Survivorkit. Moonstar tried not to seem upset about that, it would make Eclipsepelt more unhappy for one reason. "There are four cats joining our clan today! Lily, who will from now on will be known as Lillypetal!" Moonstar shouted, talking about Flash's mom. Then she turned to her dad. "Then there is Mountain. He will be Mountainpeek from now on! The other two are apprentice age. Tiny, from now on you will be known as Tinypaw! And your mentor will be Dreamfall. Flash, from now on, you will be known as Flashpaw and,"

She paused momentarily. She had originally been thinking of making Fadetail her mentor. But then she saw Eclipsepelt move towards the warriors den in disinterest, and Fadetail's advise came back to her. _Well, what better way to get Eclipsepelt back into action? _She thought. "And your mentor will be Eclipsepelt!" Moonstar decided.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Sorry if the updates are slowing down. I have some other priorities.)

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Wolfpaw called out.

Two apprentices, Lizardpaw and Slitherpaw turned towards him. They were near the exit and had been walking out before he called. "Well, I was looking for herbs and Lizardpaw was going to hunt. So we thought we'd go together." Slitherpaw explained.

"Why don't you come with us?" Lizardpaw offered. She laughed, "It'll be an apprentice patrol."

"Sure!" Wolfpaw agreed. He started trotting towards them.

Then Snakepaw looked over. "Are you sure your mentor will be alright with that?" He asked.

Wolfpaw stopped and crouched a little lower to the ground. "Oh right. . ."

"You could ask." Slitherpaw suggested.

"But . . . Lightningstar. . ." Wolfpaw said. He didn't seem to have rest of his thoughts together though.

Lizardpaw stood up a little straighter. "Lightningstar doesn't scare me." She declared.

Snakepaw walked over and laid his tail on Wolfpaw's shoulder. "Come on. I'll ask Zipfoot, you ask Lightningstar. The worst she can do is say no."

Wolfpaw somehow didn't think that was the worst she could do, but he didn't argue it. He just sighed and walked over to the ladder. The twoleg place was the clan's camp, and Lightningstar's 'den' was at the top.

"Lightningstar?" He called out. His voice had started out fairly strong, but had quickly dwindled.

Lightningstar walked over with a steady intimidating gaze. For a moment Wolfpaw was scared, then Lightningstar smiled. "What is it Wolfpaw?"

"I . . . um-I was wondering. . ." He stuttered.

"Well spit it out!" Lightningstar snapped, her tail lashing a little.

He did as he was told, without even thinking about it. "I was wondering if I could go on a patrol with the other apprentices." He rapidly told her.

Lightningstar blinked. This clearly wasn't the question she was expecting. "Well, do you want to?" Lightningstar asked.

Wolfpaw gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

Lightningstar sighed. "You can go. But I just want to make sure you want to go."

Wolfpaw nodded eagerly. "Oh I do!"

Lightningstar laughed. "Then go ahead." She waved him away with her tail.

Wolfpaw dashed back down towards the other apprentices.

* * *

Lavapaw laughed with his siblings. At least most of his siblings, Dogpaw was gone and he kind of wondered how much Coalpaw was paying attention. "Wonder what they're going to name her." He cackled, talking about Emberpaw. "Emberhead?"

Oceanpaw laughed. "Well, according to Nightwind, she was hit by a burning branch. So maybe Emberbranch." She imitated the self ritous voice of a leader "So as always to remember that incident."

"Or we could just abandon the ember part all together and call her blind eye." Lavapaw carried on Oceanpaw grinned. "In fact, possibilities are endless if we forget the ember part."

At that moment he receive a thunk on the head. Emberpaw landed down in front of him and procceded to kick him in the chest. While she was occupied with him the other three scrambled away, in case they were next.

Lavapaw growled and yanked her back by the tail. She let him and kicked him as he came into range. Lavapaw had a plan though. When she kicked him he moved into her blind spot. Then he leapt onto her and hit the wound on her head. Emberpaw let out a yowl that echoed all around camp, catching everyone's attention. Then she smashed to the ground.

"Lavapaw! What are you doing?!" Angelwing screeched, coming over.

Lavapaw jumped off. "It's not my fault!" He protested. "She attacked me!"

"If you were talking about me that way, I would too." Dogpaw said.

Lavapaw blinked. He hadn't even noticed his brother come over. _Oh sure. _He thought. _NOW he shows up._

Angelwing faltered, looking from Emberpaw, who was shakily trying to get up, to the two brothers. She made a disgusted noise and shook her head. "This is my job. I'm taking Emberpaw back to the medicine den." Then she turned to Lavapaw and said in a hiss like way, "But don't think Stormstar won't hear about this."

Then she walked to Emberpaw, who leaned on her, and the two made their way towards the medicine den.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Eclipsepelt walked with his new apprentice, Flashpaw. They were passing the medicine den when Survivorkit showed up. He trotted out of the entrance clumsily, falling down in front of Flashpaw.

Flashpaw stopped and was about to walk around him when she got a closer look at him and gasped. Eclipsepelt supposed he couldn't blame her, Survivorkit had inherited Dragonflame's unusual orange eye color, even if it was a lighter shade.

Survivorkit was oblivious to her shock though. "Hi!" He said brightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Flash." She stated. Then remembered her name change and corrected, "Flashpaw."

Survivorkit looked at her curiously. "Are you here to play?"

"I . . . um. . ." Flashpaw looked around, as if willing someone to come save her from saying no. She looked at Eclipsepelt.

Eclipsepelt gave her a look. 'We have to go on a hunting patrol.' It said. Then he noticed the disappointed look in Flashpaw's eyes, and the same look growing in his kit's gaze. Survivorkit probably hadn't gotten to play much. Dragonflame was still too weak to be playing, and Eclipsepelt hadn't spent much time with his kit, any time really.

He made a mental note to see if Brokenclaw had been giving Survivorkit attention. Then he smiled and nodded to Flashpaw. "Go ahead and play."

Flashpaw leapt into the air. "Yippee!" Eclipsepelt found himself smiling. She was acting a bit like a big kit herself. She must've realized it to because she quickly grew more serious. She bowed her head. "Thank you Eclipsepelt."

Eclipspelt nodded. Then he walked over to the camp's exit, where Dreamfall and Tinypaw stood waiting. "Hey!" Tinypaw cried. "Where's Flashpaw?"

Eclipsepelt gave a wave of his tail to where Flashpaw and Survivorkit where. Dreamfall smiled. "You should join them." She suggested. Eclipsepelt turned to her in surprise. She shrugged. "He's your kit, you should spend time with him." Her gaze floated to Smokepaw as she spoke.

For a moment Eclipsepelt wondered how Dreamfall must feel about her own family. No one knew anything about her mate, but it was assumed he was dead. And her only kit had no eyes.

Dreamfall's voice brought him back to the present. "Besides, we can handle hunting on our own. Can't we Tinypaw?"

Tinypaw's eyes glinted in excitement at the challenge. "Yeah!" He agreed.

Eclipsepelt nodded. "Okay." He started to walk away, but half way he turned back around. "Thanks." He said. He might be having a hard time, but he wasn't the only one to have one of those.

* * *

Fallenstar guessed it was around sunset, but with the snow falling, it was hard to judge time. He stood on a fence, what was left of it, and gazed out at the world. Most cats thought the old twoleg places were bad places to live. Rats liked to be there, they were unstable, but Fallenstar couldn't imagine a better place to be.

Then he noticed Shark trotting through the snow. "Fallenstar! Fallenstar I'd like to accept your offer!" He called.

Fallenstar smiled. "Excellent!" He jumped down from the fence and crossed the distance between them so they could hold an easier conversation.

"There's just one thing I have to ask." Shark said. "You see I-" He got cut off by some loud coughing coming from behind a twoleg place. He sighed. "You can come out now." He said.

Two cats came into view. There was a smaller sandy colored one with blue eyes, and a white one more Shark's size with red eyes. Fallenstar instantly thought of the dark ones, but swiped the thought away just as quickly.

Shark spoke again. "I have two sisters, Shell and Pearl. If I'm going to join, they are too."

Pearl started coughing again. Shell quickly stepped closer, supporting her. For a moment Fallenstar was worried about letting a sick cat join. Then he balked at himself. _She's not going to be sick all the time for Starclan's sake! _Fallenstar nodded. "Of course you can all join. Now let's get into camp, I'm sure Pearl needs rest."

"Thank you." Pearl croaked.

Fallenstar nodded and led them in. He took Pearl to the medicine den, where Sliverstripes quickly got to work getting herbs for her. Fallenstar turned to leave. He frowned when he saw Drizzlekit lying nearby, also having a bad cough.

Drizzlekit looked up and smiled. "Hi dad!" he said. Then he started coughing again.

Sliverstripes walked over and put her tail on Drizzlekit. "He'll be fine." She assured Fallenstar. "It's this cat I'm worried about." She turned her gaze to Pearl and lowered her voice. "I don't think it was a good idea to take a sick albino out in this weather."

Fallenstar made a confused expression. "Albino?"

Sliverstripes sighed. "It's kind of complicated, but that lack of coloration is definitely a sign of albinism. It can also lead to poor vision and make it more likely to catch diseases."

Fallenstar let out a puff, dropping his head. _How ironic. _He thought. _Right after I decided she couldn't be sick all the time. _He nodded to Sliverstripes. "Thank you for the explanation. She's still joining the clan though, and I should announce our new members." Then he left the den.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around!" Fallenstar cried. Everyone came out. He smiled. His clan was the largest, and he'd led all of these cats even before his group was a clan. "We have three new cats joining our clan today! Shark, Pearl, and Shell! Shark and Pearl are already warrior age, however we will wait to give them their warrior names. They should first prove their loyalty." He looked at Shark. Shark bowed his head. "Shell is an apprentice age however. Shell," Shell straightened up, "From now on you will be known as Shellpaw. And I will be your mentor."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Blackberry leaves!" Winterfur shouted.

Batpaw looked around desperately. All of the herbs looked so similar.

"Here!" It wasn't Batpaw who'd called that out though. It was Bellpaw. He spun his head around.

Winterfur was nodded. "Yes. Very good." Bellpaw beamed, but the victory was short lived.

Winterfur was quizzing them on herbs, and he wasn't done yet. "Catmint!" He called.

Now that one was easy. Unfortunately Bellpaw thought so too. She dashed forward and once again beat him.

Batpaw sat down his fur falling down in disappointment. Bellpaw had beat him at nearly every herb so far. And really, it wasn't a fair competition. Bellpaw had gone to Winterfur while she was a kit and learned some of these things. Batpaw had been afraid to say he wanted to be medicine cat, so his training had only just started.

Winterfur opened his mouth to order another herb, but at that moment Frogpaw came running into the den. "Winterfur! The rouges attacked! We need herbs!"

Winterfur's expression instantly changed to determination. "Right! Gather the herbs!" He ordered his apprentices. With three of them, that task was easy and they were soon running out to where the battle had been, and had only recently ended.

Winterfur ran to Atumnpelt and started treating her. He could see his apprentices out doing the same with everyone else. Except . . . he frowned. Bellpaw was looking at the herbs with a helpless look, her eyes flashing rapidly from one to another, as if she wasn't sure which one to use. Batpaw meanwhile was treating the cats like he could do it with his eyes closed.

_But that doesn't make any sense. Bellpaw always knew more about the herbs than Batpaw. _"Winterfur!" Autumnpelt snapped, bringing him back to the present. "I'm fine, now why don't you treat Twinklepaw."

Winterfur nodded quickly. _Don't get distracted. _He scolded himself. "Of course." Then he ran off to help Twinklepaw.

* * *

Brightheart and Cloudtail walked through Starclan. They were reached the end of 'Thunderclan's' territory. But since they were in Starclan, and there were no territories at the end of this border, it was alright.

Suddenly Brightheart noticed Cloudtail's eyes changed to shock. Brightheart followed his gaze. "What is it?"

He didn't have to answer, for she saw what he'd noticed. There was a _twoleg _place sitting there. It was clear from its outer appearance ,the place was deserted, but that wasn't the point. "What is that doing there?" Cloudtail asked. There had never been a twoleg place in Starclan.

Brightheart walked closer shaking her head. "I don't know." She answered.

"Well, I have a theory." Brightheart jumped. That was Swiftpaw's voice. She hadn't even heard him come over.

She turned around. It was Cloudtail who spoke though. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, all Starclan's territory looks like they clans territory. But the territory's don't look like they did when it was Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan. Fallenclan's territory is in the abandoned twoleg place. So it only makes sense there would be some of those in Starclan." Swiftpaw explained.

Brightheart looked back at the abandoned twoleg place. He had a point. It had been hard for Snowpaw when she'd shown up, being the first from the new clans to be in Starclan. Brightheart nodded. "That's a good theory." She agreed.

(I might've had an out of character moment in the last part of this chapter, but Starclan's change had to be established.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Burnet leaves." Angelwing called out.

Emberpaw unenthusiastically took the leaves off the shelf and showed them to Angelwing. Angelwing nodded. "Very good."

Emberpaw set the leaves back. But she wasn't really paying attention. She looked outside, her good eye was currently facing the camp. Stormstar was yelling at Lavapaw, who was crouching lower and lower all the time. Except occasionally he would shoot something back at Stormstar. But what they were saying was impossible to tell.

"Emberpaw!" Angelwing's voice brought her back to what was going on.

Emberpaw turned over. "Yes?"

"Catmint? Where is it?"

"No where."

Angelwing looked confused. "What?"

"We don't have any. The only catmint that seems to be anywhere, is in Fallenclan territory." Emberpaw explained.

"Well then, we should get some. Medicine cats can go where they like."

Emberpaw had forgotten about that. "But . . . Fallenstar isn't exactly friendly with us. . ."

"Well it's leaf-bare, and we need catmint." Angelwing said firmly. "So you're going to go get some."

Emberpaw wasn't sure she'd heard right. "What?" She asked.

Angelwing shrugged. "It will get you practice." Then she turned away and began sorting herbs.

Emberpaw sighed and looked at the ground. It was pointless to argue. She walked out, but kept staring at the ground, and walked a little faster when she passed Stormstar and Lavapaw.

_I don't want to practice. _Emberpaw thought once she'd left camp. _I want to hunt and check the borders. I want to be a warrior. _She felt tears coming to her eyes. Then she noticed someone was sitting up ahead. She stopped in her tracks and quickly blinked her tears away. Then she looked at the cat.

It was a Starclan cat. It was all Emberpaw could do not to gasp. She hadn't been to Starclan since becoming a medicine cat, something that would worry the other medicine cats if they knew. But she couldn't figure out much about the Starclan cat, because her back was turned to Emberpaw.

Then the cat spoke. "Don't pay attention to him."

"W-what?" Emberpaw whispered.

"Lavapaw. He doesn't understand, and his opinion isn't worth being upset about." For just a moment, Emberpaw saw the side of her head, then she went back to looking in the opposite direction as she added, "At least, not yet."

Emberpaw titled her head. "What do you mean not yet?"

"He'll learn." The Starclan said simply. Then she faded.

For a moment Emberpaw was hit by a vision. Wind whipping her fur back, trying to yank it out. And a huge wave. She staggered to the side. Then the vision ended and everything was back to normal. At least as normal as vision could be with only one working eye.

Emberpaw got up and carried on. She saw no one else in Stormclan. And for a while she didn't see anyone in Fallenclan either. Then she heard someone getting closer. Her eyes widened as a black cat leapt out of the twoleg rubble at her.

She leapt to the side and kicked. "You can't attack a medicine cat!" She hissed.

"You can't?" Emberpaw turned to the voice. It was a cat she didn't recognize. Shark. Fallenstar had taken him and Shellpaw on a patrol to show them the borders.

Fallenstar walked out too, with Candlewick and another cat Emberpaw didn't recognize, Shellpaw. And the cat who'd attacked Emberpaw was Darkrose. Fallenstar spoke. "No. We can't." He narrowed his eyes and came closer to her. "But can we really count you as a medicine cat? You're as likely to attack us as we are you."

For a moment Emberpaw was afraid. If they did attack she wouldn't stand a chance. Aside from the fact that she outnumbered, her wound would give her a serious disadvantage. One of the reasons she'd become a medicine cat was because if she moved her head too fast the world spun.

But being afraid would only make things worse, so she stood up straighter and glared into Fallenstar's eyes. "Alright. Your move." She said. They continued to glare at each other. However Emberpaw was pretty sure she'd seen Fallenstar flinch. It was probably because her bad eye was unnerving.

In the end, it was Fallenstar who backed down. He stepped back and waved her on with his tail. Emberpaw, keeping her head held high, walked past his patrol.

She wandered through the old twoleg place, and leapt onto a fence. The gardens that the twolegs once had didn't look very garden like anymore, but there were still some remnants there. It was mostly in the fact that the same plants still grew there, even ones that weren't found in nature. And it was one such plant Emberpaw was looking for.

She smelled it before she saw it. She leapt down and looked at the plants. Most of them seemed like useless weeds. But there, practically buried, were leaves of catmint.

Emberpaw shoved her head into the plants and yanked out the catmint. Then she trotted back towards Stormclan. And her trip back was far less eventful than her trip there had been.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Don't let it get away!" Snakepaw cried. A mouse scampered across leaves. Slitherpaw turned towards him, but the medicine cat apprentice seemed to be in his own little world, comprised of herbs.

Wolfpaw leapt at the mouse, claws out stretched. He killed it, but in doing so, he also batted it away. "Quick! After it!" Lizardpaw shouted. She leapt through the trees. Snakepaw dashed after her.

"All this for one little mouse?" Wolfpaw heard Slitherpaw ask. He didn't bother to reply though, as he too was going after it.

Then Lizardpaw and Snakepaw came to an abrupt halt. Wolfpaw tried to stop himself, but couldn't pull up in time. He smashed into the two and they all fell over. "What? Why'd we stop?" Wolfpaw asked, lifting his head up.

"Well, you didn't stop." Snakepaw hissed irritably, getting up.

Lizardpaw shook her head. "Give him a break." She said. Then she turned to Wolfpaw. "Take a look." She jerked her head.

Wolfpaw turned. There was a river frozen over in front of them. The mouse was sitting in the middle of it. Slitherpaw bounded up and the four of them gazed at the river.

Then Wolfpaw spoke. "Well, I'll go get it."

They all looked surprised. "By careful." Slitherpaw advised. "Starclan told me this river wasn't here while they lived here."

"What's Starclan?" Wolfpaw asked. For once, Snakepaw looked just as confused.

Lizardpaw sighed. "We'll explain later."

Wolfpaw frowned, but he started across the river. The ice wasn't as hard as he'd thought and cracks appeared almost as soon as he stepped on it. He kept walking, just making sure not to step on any of the cracks.

Then the piece of ice he was standing on came apart from the rest of the river and began rocking back and forth. Wolfpaw let out a cry and gripped the ice with his claws. He crouched lower, unable to keep his balance at full height, so part of his fur was touching the ice.

"Wolfpaw!" Lizardpaw cried in alarm. "Get back!"

Wolfpaw turned around. Most of the ice was cracked or coming lose like the part he was on. "H-how?!" He called back.

"Just, lift your paw slowly." Slitherpaw instructed.

Wolfpaw lifted one of his hind paws and stretched it towards the ice behind him. Then another chunk came loose in front of him, sending his ice chunk wobbling again. With one of his feet off the ice he lost his balance and fell into the water.

"Wolfpaw!" the other three apprentices chorused.

He was being swept away from them. Wolfpaw tried to swim back up to the surface, but all he got to do was see Lizardpaw and Snakepaw chasing after him before an ice chunk hit his head and forced him back down.

Wolfpaw didn't remember getting knocked out, but it must've happened because one moment he was struggling in the water, and the next he was lying on a bank.

"Are you okay?" A voice said.

Wolfpaw opened his mouth to answer. He ended up coughing instead. "I'm . . . fine. . ." He managed to get out.

There was a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I don't think the pack would approve of me if I fished a dead black footed cat. But . . . for a black footed cat you don't seem very black footed."

_Huh? _Wolfpaw opened his eyes. Then he gasped and recoiled, landing in the shallows of the water. In front of him was a cat, she was somewhere between the size of an apprentice and a warrior, but there was something off about her.

"Are you a wild cat?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." The cat said as if it was obvious. "Wait, you're a domestic cat?"

Wolfpaw nodded.

"Oh. Well, that's embarrassing." The cat said. She looked embarrassed. "That means you won't be able to join our pack."

Wolfpaw bristled. "I don't _want _to be in your pack. I have a clan!"

The cat cocked her head, seemingly oblivious to his mood. "What's a clan?"

"We're a group of cats who take care of each other, and check the border to make sure intruders don't come." Wolfpaw explained.

"Sounds a lot like a pack." The cat said. Wolfpaw smiled and there was silence. Then the cat spoke again. "I'm Silver by the way."

"I'm Wolfpaw." He waved his tail back and forth happily. Then he crouched again. "And I should go. There are others worried about me, and I don't want to get in trouble."

Silver's face fell. "Oh, well okay. But, maybe you can come back sometime, there's not really many cats around my age here."

Wolfpaw gave her a sympathetic look. There might be other apprentices in the clan, but before the only one his age was Snakepaw, and Snakepaw always seemed to act older than he really was. So Wolfpaw nodded. "Okay. I'll come back sometime."

Then he turned around and followed the river back towards Lightningclan.

* * *

Fallenstar stood on the thunderpath as his warriors changed the border, so they had thunderpath. It wasn't a huge change, but odds were it was one that Stormclan would react to.

_Emberpaw said it was my move. Well, here it is. _Fallenstar thought.

(The black footed cats really do exist by the way.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Smokepaw stepped into the new place of the gatherings. It was a place the original clans had used, and Stormclan and Lightningclaw was already there. It wasn't surprising Fallenclan was the last to arrive. In their defense, they were the farthest away.

Then his nose picked up a new scent, four apprentices bunched up in the corner. He walked over. They were Stormclan. "Are you new?" He asked.

One, Lavapaw, stepped forward. "Yep." He replied. "Now I have a question."

Already that didn't sound good, but Smokepaw still said "Alright. What is it?"

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Lavapaw asked.

"Or lack there of." A she cat, Oceanpaw, added. She started giggling.

Smokepaw bristled a little. "There's no reason to tell you." He replied icily.

"Why?" Lavapaw pressed. "Would it make your clan look weak? Because let me tell you, _coming_ here has already done that."

Smokepaw wasn't sure how he was going to react, but he didn't have too. At that moment Blueblaze walked, or more of stomped, over. "Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"Problem?" Lavapaw repeated innocently. "No, no problem. I was just asking this cat about his eyes."

Blueblaze hissed. "You leave my apprentice alone or I'll-"

"You'll what? As far as I know, this the truce, and you can't hurt anyone on the truce." Lavapaw reminded him.

Blueblaze pulled himself to his full height. "True. But it's not the truce forever. IS IT?!" He brought his face down dangerously close to Lavapaw's.

Lavapaw fell back, hitting Coalpaw and Oceanpaw and sending all three of them to the ground. Stonepaw simply stepped out of the way. Then Fallenstar jumped into the trees with the other leaders, the gathering had started.

Blueblaze whirled around, kicking dirt towards the apprentices as he did so. Smokepaw followed him.

Stormstar started the gathering. "Prey is running well in Stormclan!" He announced. "We have five new apprentices, Lavapaw, Oceanpaw, Dogpaw, Coalpaw, and Stonepaw."

The cats cheered for the apprentices. "Smokepaw?" Flashpaw whispered. "Why did Fallenstar narrow his eyes?"

"Oh, he's jealous of Stormstar." Smokepaw explained softly.

Then Fallenstar began speaking and the both stopped their conversation. "Prey is running well in Fallenclan as well. And it's funny you should mention new members, our clan has new clanmates too. Shark, Pearl, and Shellpaw." He waved his tail at Shark and Shellpaw. The three were cheered for. "Unfortunately, Pearl couldn't make is this moon, but I'm sure you'll see her at the next gathering."

Smokepaw would've narrowed his own eyes if he'd had any. Fallenstar didn't sound too confident despite what he said.

He continued. "Also, Icepelt has given birth, and we have four new kits in the clan." There were more cheers, Fallenclan in particular erupted.

Then Lightningstar stood up. "Prey is running well in Lightningclan. We have three new members, Frost, Snakepaw, and Wolfpaw. That is all."

As the cheers for Lightningclan died down Moonstar began. She spoke softer than all the other leaders. "We also, have new comers to the clan. They are Lilypetal, Mountainpeek, Tinypaw, and Flashpaw."

All the cats, Moonclan especially, cheered. Smokepaw turned to Flashpaw as he did so. Flashpaw covered her mouth with her tail and giggled.

Moonstar continued. "Dragonflame has also given birth, but there were some difficulties." Her voice dwindled off. She quickly regained it. "But she has a healthy kit, Survivorkit. I also advise everyone be careful, there was fox on our territory."

There was a pause, as if everyone expected more. But Moonstar had no more to say. Stormstar cleared his throat. "We will meet again on the next full moon!" He announced. Then he jumped down and flicked his tail for the rest of his clan to follow.

"See you later no eyes." Lavapaw sneered as he passed Smokepaw.

Flashpaw bristled. Smokepaw just shook his head. "Let it go." He told her. Then he followed this rest of Moonclan out of the gathering.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(This chapter kind of switches view points, but there were multiple things to cover.)

Stormstar walked with a patrol towards the border. He'd noticed it had had been changed on the way back from the gathering last night, but he couldn't do anything about it then since it was during the truce.

That was over now though. The patrol reached Fallenclan's border and crossed it. They began remarking so they had thunderpath. Before they could get very far however, Fallenstar leapt out of his territory an onto Stormstar, knocking the breath out of him. Stormstar instantly kicked Fallenstar off.

Dogpaw started running forward to help, but a cat pinned him too, and unlike Stormstar, he was having difficulty getting the cat off. More Fallenclan cats burst out as a battle started.

Dogpaw turned his head around to see who he was facing. It was Shellpaw, and her face was convieniantly close to his. He opened his mouth and snapped at her jaw. But she had seen that coming and leapt away. The good thing about that was that Dogpaw could get back up. He leapt into the air to try and pounce on her. She turned around and kicked him. His aim was taken off and he fell to the side.

Then he was saved. Emberpaw had come with herbs to heal any badly hurt Stormclan cats. She was running through the battle scanning the cats when she saw how badly Dogpaw was losing. Forgetting about healing, Emberpaw bounded over and slashed Shellpaw across the face.

Shellpaw turned with a glare to see who'd attacked her, but once she saw Emberpaw's face her expression changed to horror. Dogpaw used the chance to leap on her. Shellpaw shoved herself up onto her hind legs. Dogpaw kept his grip, but Shellpaw kept falling and soon he was crushed under her. Emberpaw pounced at Shellpaw, but she kicked her off. Emberpaw wobbled unstably, the world seemed to be spinning. Shellpaw seeing her weakness jumped up and smacked her on the wounded part of her head.

Emberpaw let out a yowl and world blurred to darkness. Dogpaw tried to get Shellpaw away from her, but he wasn't very strong. _There are two of us, both with some warrior training, and we're still losing to this apprentice. _Emberpaw thought miserably.

Dogpaw's siblings were doing much better. Lavapaw pounced on Candlewick and clawed along his shoulders. Candlewick swirled his head around, grabbed Lavapaw by the scruff and flung him. Lavapaw shot up into the air, but he was used to that and landed on his feet. He whirled around and slammed his claws across Candlewick's face. Candlewick had been too busy trying to regain his balance after Oceanpaw and Coalpaw had attacked his legs to dodge.

Lavapaw grinned. Then when Candlewick tried to charge him Lavapaw slammed his head into Candlewick's neck, knocking the breath out of him. Then Oceanpaw and Stonepaw grabbed Candlewick's shoulders. But where was Coalpaw to yank him back by the tail?

Lavapaw looked around and barely suppressed groan. Coalpaw was off to the side looking sick, after seeing the blood coming from Candlewick's face. In the time it took Lavapaw to notice that, Candlewick had relaxed to the point he could escape Oceanpaw and Stonepaw's grip. They slammed into each other.

Lavapaw let out a growl. _If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. _He thought. He charged at Candlewick, attempting to attack his side. Candlewick grabbed him by the ear. Lavapaw bit into the first thing he could find, the top of Candlewick's leg. With Candlewick's mouth and leg occupied, Lavapaw had the advantage. He managed to pin Candlewick to the ground, with an unsheathed claw resting on his neck.

"Bye-bye kittypet." Lavapaw sneered.

Then a yowl came from behind him. Fallenstar bit into him near the lower neck and swung him into some twoleg rubble as hard as he could. There was a loud crack.

Oceanpaw let out a distressed yowl. "You killed him!" She cried.

She was soon proven wrong when Lavapaw let out a cry of pain.

Fallenstar snorted. "Warriors don't need to kill to win." All attention had been directed to Fallenstar at this point, everyone too shocked to have gone back to fighting yet. Fallenstar used that to his advantage. He turned to Stormstar. "And that's something _you _should teach your apprentices!" He hissed. "Or are you just that bad at training?"

Stormstar stuttered a bit, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Because Fallenstar was right.

Fallenstar kept going. "Now, this is _our _territory. So get out. Or we'll rip the pelts off your entire clan!"

Stormstar gave a half jump back. He turned to his warriors and, with a defeated look, flicked his tail back at their territory. "Stormclan! We're done here!" He started back towards home, his fur dropping.

Angelwing picked up a whimpering Lavapaw, and the rest of the clan followed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wolfpaw was doing everything he was told. He was crouching low and keeping his tail down while staying high enough up not to brush against the ground. In the snow, it didn't really make a difference, but Lightningstar had wanted him to get into the right habits.

He looked up at her then. She gave him an approving nod. Wolfpaw turned his head back to the front and started forward. Hunting was harder than he'd expected. Suddenly he lost his balance. In a desperate attempt not to fall he shot his paws out. He caught himself, but one of his paws hit a stick. The mouse he'd been stalking realized something was there and took off.

Wolfpaw sat down and sighed, feeling miserable. Lightningstar walked over. "It's alright, I wasn't expecting you to do perfectly your first time."

Wolfpaw sighed. _But I wanted to be perfect. Then I could leave early and see Silver. _He still hadn't kept his promise to see her again. Then he got an idea. "M-maybe I would do better without you watching." He suggested nervously. "It, makes me nervous, kind of."

Lightningstar looked at him. He couldn't read her expression. Then, slowly, she nodded. "Alright, we'll hunt on our own for a while, and then meet back here. But don't spend too much time out there."

Wolfpaw nodded rapidly. "Thanks." He said. He was practically skipping as he left. He had done it! He'd fooled his leader!

Wolfpaw raced across the border and followed the river. This was vaguely familiar to him now. And there was Silver, getting a drink from the river. "Silver!"

Silver looked up and her eyes lit up. "Wolfpaw! You came back!"

Wolfpaw nodded. "I said I would didn't I?"

Silver beamed at him, but their moment was ended abruptly when another wild cat came out of the trees. Despite their obvious age difference, this cat wasn't much bigger than Silver. "Silver! What are you doing?!" He hissed.

Wolfpaw let out a squeak like noise and ducked behind Silver. Silver seemed a little nervous too, but she covered it up, standing taller and taking a step forward. "This is my friend Wolfpaw." She said proudly. "We promised to see each other again."

The other cat's anger seemed to simper down slightly, but he still wasn't particularly happy. "Well you can't right now. We have to go hunting."

Wolfpaw wondered vaguely why they had to hunt together. Maybe they were like a warrior and apprentice, and he was training her.

Silver looked down in disappointment. "Oh. Right. Then maybe. . ."

"He can come with us."

Wolfpaw gave a little jump and turned as yet another wild cat came out. "Can I?" He asked.

The cat nodded. The angry one growled but caved. "Alright. But you better not mess us up."

The four of them started forward. Silver introduced the angry cat as Flurry, and the other as Blizzard. "So, what are we hunting?" Wolfpaw asked. "Rabbits? Voles?"

Flurry snorted. "If we were hunting alone, _maybe _we'd go after rabbits, but we're in a group, we're going for something a little bigger."

Wolfpaw's brow furrowed in concentration. Bigger? What was bigger? Then he looked up for the first time. In front of them were some steep hills, the tallest so steep it could almost be considered a mountain. And on the hills were woolly white things, a bit hard to pick out in the snow. "What are those?" He whispered.

"Sheep." Blizzard replied.

Flurry nodded. Then he flicked his tail and the three began branching out in separate directions. Wolfpaw looked around in confusion. He didn't know what Flurry's signal had meant. Then Silver made a psst noise. She jerked her head for him to follow her.

Wolfpaw quickly got himself low and followed her. They crept closer to the sheep through the plants on the rocky hills. The rocks were a little loose actually. And one of them was iced. Wolfpaw's foot slipped on it. He quickly brought his claws out and sank them down on it.

CLICK!

In the quiet the sound of his claws seemed to echo all over the hills. And the sheep noticed too. They started running away. Flurry growled again and charged out of his hiding spot. One of the sheep turned around and started running the other direction when he bounded out.

"Let's go!" Silver ordered. She took off up the slope. Wolfpaw bounded after as fast as he could. Then he hit another lose rock. He lost his footing and this time didn't regain it. For a moment he was in panic, falling back down the hill. Then Blizzard grabbed him by the scruff and tossed him into the air.

Wolfpaw let out a yowl. He landed on the sheep's head and quickly dug his claws in to avoid more falling.

"In for the kill!" Flurry cried.

Silver and Blizzard charged, each grabbing one of the sheep's kicking legs. Wolfpaw appreciated that considering it had been trying to buck him off. Then Flurry ran in and clawed the sheep's neck, killing it. It hit the ground and Wolfpaw climbed unsteadily off.

He had to admit, that was impressive. His awe didn't last long though. The three cats were eating it already. Silver lifted her head. "You want some Wolfpaw? You helped us catch it after all."

Wolfpaw took a step back. "But . . . aren't you going to take it back to camp?" It occurred to him maybe they might not call it camp. "Where you live?"

"Why?" Flurry asked.

Wolfpaw glared, something he would only later realize was strange for him. "Because the other cats of your pack need to eat too."

Flurry opened his mouth, but it was Blizzard who spoke. "Of course they do. But even if we did feed them first it would take a long time to get this back to the dens." She waved her tail at the sheep.

"Oh. I guess so." Wolfpaw admitted. He looked away, and in doing so he noticed the sky. "Oh no!" He shouted.

Silver lifted her head again. "What is it?"

"I have to get back to my clan. A-and I have to catch something. My leader might think I was just off playing otherwise." He said, panicking again.

Silver jumped over to him. "Come on then. I'll help you."

And they did try to get something for Wolfpaw, but food was rare during leaf-bare, and what little prey they didn't find they scared away.

Wolfpaw looked down in sadness. "I should go. I don't want to worry my mentor."

"Mentor?"

"She trains me with fighting and hunting."

Silver nodded. "O-okay. I'm sorry we didn't get you any prey."

Wolfpaw shook his head. "It's okay." He got up and started walking back towards the border. It was pretty close at this point actually.

"Hey Wolfpaw!" Wolfpaw turned part way around. "I'll come to your home next time, so you can hunt. Okay?"

Wolfpaw gave a weak nod. "Okay." Then he nodded and kept heading for home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Moonstar walked over to Fadetail was. He was alone again. He didn't seem to have many friends, but Moonstar supposed she couldn't be surprised. He had come from a group of evil rouges after all.

He smiled when he saw. "Hello Moonstar. Something I can help you with?"

Moonstar shook her head. "I'd just like to thank you." She smiled. "Eclipsepelt has really improved since getting an apprentice, I never would have thought that worked."

Fadetail nodded. "Any time."

They both sat there for a little longer, but neither of them seemed to have anything else to say. In the end Moonstar just gave a tired sigh. "Well, I guess I should go." She said. She got up. She didn't get very far however, before Fadetail called her back.

"Moonstar? Is something else on your mind?"

Moonstar gave her head a small shake. "It's nothing. It's just . . . I have to talk to Blueblaze, about Smokepaw. He's ready to become a warrior." Moonstar hadn't spoken to him since right before she'd announced he was no longer deputy.

"I could talk to him for you." Fadetail offered.

Moonstar turned back around to him and smiled at Fadetail, it was a sad smile though. "Thanks. But . . . I think that'll only make things worse." Then she stood up a little straighter. "Besides, I can handle my warriors."

Fadetail just nodded. Moonstar walked away. She passed Survivorkit playing around Dragonflame. Dragonflame was recovering now, but not enough to go back to her warrior duties.

Blueblaze was about to leave on a patrol. "Hold it!" Moonstar called out. "I need to talk to Blueblaze, the rest of you go on."

Try as she might, Moonstar couldn't read Blueblaze's expression as they stepped to the side. Smokepaw followed them for a moment, but Moonstar gestured with her head back at the patrol. "No Smokepaw, you go on ahead."

Smokepaw's empty sockets narrowed in suspicion, but he turned back around and joined the patrol.

Moonstar turned back to Blueblaze, but she didn't make one hundred precent eye contact. His emotionless eyes were starting to scare her. "Well, what did you want?" Blueblaze asked. His voice was just as emotionless as his eyes.

"It's time for Smokepaw to become a warrior. You'll have to evaluate him." Moonstar explained, keeping her own voice netural too.

"I can't do that. You just sent him back out on the patrol."

Moonstar shook her head. "Then just do it tomorrow."

"Fine." Blueblaze got up and walked after the patrol, and that was the end of it.

But in a weird way, Moonstar almost wished he'd gotten mad.

* * *

Winterfur walked along the old thunderpath. It was almost hard to tell where it was around here, with all the plants growing over it. This was the worst part of the abandoned twoleg place, with their places collapsing and the thunderpath disappearing.

But right now this was where he needed to be, away from everyone else. The moon he had to decide on an apprentice was almost over, and he still couldn't decide. The two had slightly different skills, but they were practically even as far as medicine cats went.

_Shouldn't Starclan give me a sign? _He wondered. _Whoever I pick will be getting signs from them after all._

And then, as if Starclan had read his thoughts, he got a sign. He heard a ringing sound. He turned his head curiously. A large bell was swinging back and forth inside a twoleg place that was still standing fairly well.

_That's odd. There's barely in wind to move the bell. _Winterfur thought. He walked inside. That wasn't the only bell. Then a small black creature leapt off from on top of the door. It was a bat. Winterfur hadn't even noticed it was there.

The bat landed on top of the bell, and the bell was so fragile, it fell right off the ceiling when he landed on it.

Winterfur let out a panicked yowl. He spun around and dashed out of the old twoleg place. He turned around just in time to see the first floor collapse. Winterfur grimaced. Then he noticed something, a creature was flying out of the rubble. Winterfur took a few steps forward and squinted at what it was. It was the bat!

It was around then that he realized this must be a sign. _When the bat landed on the bell, the bell fell. So . . . Batpaw must be my apprentice!_

He grinned. Winterfur raised his head and gave silent praise to Starclan. Then he dashed back towards camp. He had to tell Springstar.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Angelwing nudged the herbs close to a groaning Coalpaw. "Eat these." She told her. "You'll feel better."

Coalpaw closed her eyes and nodded. She lapped up the herbs. Angelwing meanwhile, left to see how Emberpaw was doing. They'd had their first case of green-cough and Emberpaw was treating it.

Once she'd left Lavapaw raised his head. He had a few cuts on his face from smashing into the rubble, but his main problem was his broken leg. "Well, is Pukepaw feeling better?"

"I don't know, it Bloodface?" Coalpaw growled.

"Ooo, you better not look then." Lavapaw sneered.

Coalpaw hissed. "I hate you."

"Yes, you do." Lavapaw agreed lightly. "And so does Stonepaw, and maybe even Oceanpaw to some extent. Don't think I can't tell." He got up, shakily thanks to his broken leg, "Yet you all stay with me. And do you know why?" He growled. "Because you can't do anything on your own! You're so pathetic you'll stay with someone you hate and let him do all the work!"

Coalpaw took a step back. Her eyes looked hurt, but her pelt was rising in furry. She opened his mouth to argue, but at that moment Stormstar came in. Coalpaw shut her mouth.

Stormstar walked over. "Lavapaw." He hissed.

Lavapaw gulped. He apparently knew what was coming. "Yes?"

"I believe I did tell you cats don't have to kill to win. And even if I didn't tell you, you should know! You've made us look horrible in the eyes of Fallenclan, and if Fallenstar tell the other clans the rest of them too. And they were the ones in the wrong!"

Lavapaw tried to crouch lower. Because of his broken leg he crashed to the ground instead. He still sat up as straight as he could and looked up.

"I'm not going to punish you this time." Stormstar said. In the back round, it looked like Coalpaw was disappointed. "I think that leg is enough. But if you _ever _try that again, you will be punished." He turned around and started to leave. He was at the entrance when he added, "And believe me, you won't like it." Then he left.

Coalpaw gave Lavapaw a smug look. "It looks like I don't need you anymore."

* * *

Pearl coughed into her nest, gasping for air in between. When she was done, she felt exhausted. But her coughs hadn't gotten worse and she supposed that was a good thing.

Drizzlekit crawled over. "Are you alright?" He asked. He was sick too, but not in the extent she was.

_Which means I should make him leave. _Pearl thought. "I'm fine." She croaked. "You back to sleep now."

Drizzlekit didn't look like he was buying it. Then he gave her a slow nod. He crawled back over to his own nest and went to sleep.

Pearl smiled. He was a good kit. Then she heard a commotion outside. "What's going-cough-on?"

Silverstripes walked over. "I have no idea."

They soon found out when Darkrose and Fangmouth dragged Candlewick in, Fallenstar behind them. Sliverstripes quickly grabbed some herbs and started applying them. "Is he going to be alright?" Fallenstar asked.

Sliverstripes nodded. "He should be fine. What happened anyway?"

"Stormclan got a little carried away." Was all Fallenstar said. Then he left the den.

Sliverstripes was momentarily confused. Fallenstar didn't like Stormclan, if they had something to do with this, she would've expected him to explain further. She couldn't focus on that long however, she had to take care of Candlewick. Right before the cats left she called, "Darkrose, don't leave. I've been hearing you coughing lately."

Darkrose gave a resigned sigh and walked in. Fangmouth turned around too. Sliverstripes looked up. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Then she went back to Candlewick.

Sliverstripes had just finished examining Darkrose, who did indeed have a slight case of green-cough, when Fallenstar called a meeting.

Pearl got up, but she coughed again and staggered a little. Sliverstripes stood next to her, letting her lean on her. The two of them walked to the edge of the medicine den to see what was going on, but that was as far as Pearl was going. There was snow out there.

"As you all know, we were just in a fight with Stormclan!" Fallenstar called. "We did get to keep the new border. But," He flicked his gaze at the medicine den sadly, almost at the expense of a warrior. Now, I'd like Fangmouth, Firestream, and Bravepaw to go out and watch the border. I'm not sure if Stormstar will keep his promise. Just don't get into a battle you can't win."

Fangmouth nodded and the three started out. "Also, Shark, come forward!" Shark looked back and forth as if to confirm Fallenstar was talking about him. Then he walked forward. "Shark has been in this clan for a while now, and this battle has proven he is loyal to us! So Shark, from now on your name will be Sharktooth!"

The other cats of the clan cheered for Sharktooth. But for just a moment, Pearl felt hurt. Shark had gotten his warrior name already. It wasn't her fault she couldn't have gone to the fight. She'd wanted to in fact.

Then she started coughing. Sliverstripes turned to her in concern. "Pearl, are you alright?"

Pearl nodded through her coughs. "Just help me back in." She said. Her voice cracked. Hopefully Sliverstripes would think that was from the coughs and not suspect she was sad.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Nightwind, I need to see you and Oceanpaw in my den for a moment." Stormstar kept his voice low as he walked past Nightwind. Not breaking stride, he walked the rest of the way into his den.

He sat down. He didn't have to wait long before Nightwind and Oceanpaw entered. He gave them both a nod. "Hello you two, I trust you're alright after that battle."

Oeanpaw nodded. "Unlike some." She muttered, reffering to Lavapaw.

"Well then, I'd like you to remark the border." Stormstar told them.

Nightwind gave a little gasp. "What?" She asked. "Isn't that a bad idea? With how mad Fallenstar is."

Stormstar bristled a little. "Just because one of our cats did something wrong," He gave a meaningful look to Oceanpaw, "Doesn't mean all of us are in the wrong. That territory is still ours. Now go get it back."

Nightwind nodded. She led Oceanpaw out of the den. They walked towards the border in silence. The two walked onto the old thunderpath.

That was when three cats leapt out of the rubble in Fallenclan' territory. "Get out." Fangmouth hissed. "This is Fallenclan territory now."

Nightwind got into an attack stance. "It never was, and it never will be."

Sure enough, an attack came, but it wasn't the one Nightwind was expecting. Bravepaw shot out towards her. Nightwind wasn't prepared for the attack, but Oceanpaw was. She kicked her hind legs out and Bravepaw tripped over them.

When Nightwind turned her attention to the other two, Fangmouth had crossed the distance between them. He swung his claws across her face. Nightwind staggered to the side, off balance. But now she was at Fangmouth's side. She slammed into him and he fell over. Nightwind landed on his side, but she couldn't attack again, because Firestream had started fighting Oceanpaw too. There was no way she could fight two cats at a time when one of them was a warrior.

Nightwind leapt off Fangmouth and landed on Firestream's back. She bit her ear and yanked back. Firestream was forced to step off Oceanpaw, but Nightwind's grip wasn't very strong, and Firestream could shake her off without having to roll over.

Before she could get up again Fangmouth came over, putting one paw onto her neck. Nightwind froze up for a moment. Then she saw Firestream turn back to Oceanpaw, Oceanpaw with her eyes wide. Fangmouth wouldn't kill her, and she had to help Oceanpaw.

Nightwind kicked Fangmouth's stomach, dragging her claws a little across it as she did. Fangmouth leapt off. Nightwind got up, but Fangmouth stopped her again. He grabbed her by the ear and pulled her back. Nightwind hissed and lashed her claws out at his legs.

"Hey Nightwind," Firestream said. Nightwind looked up and saw Firestream had Oceanpaw gripped firmly in her mouth. "Fallenstar wants to have a talk with Stormstar." Then, without releasing Oceanpaw, she and Bravepaw walked away.

Fangmouth shoved Nightwind to the ground, then followed them.

* * *

Wolfpaw walked through the forest next to Lightningstar. They weren't hunting this time, they were checking the border. The two stopped at the border, and started marking it, moving in opposite directions.

Once Lightningstar was out of sight a familiar face burst into view. "Wolfpaw!" Silver breathed in excitement.

Wolfpaw smiled. "Silver! You came."

Silver nodded. "Of course. Now come on, let's hunt." She turned and started trotting away.

"Wait." Wolfpaw said. Silver turned around curiously. "I have to finish marking the border, and then I have to get Lightningstar to let me hunt alone."

Silver cocked her head. "Border?" She questioned.

"Yeah. See this is Lightningclan's territory. But on that side," He jerked his head, "Is Moonclan's territory. You can tell by the scent change."

Silver walked over and sniffed. She smile and shook her head. "You've sure got some weird rules. But go ahead. I'll wait."

She took a few steps back, disappearing into the bushes. Wolfpaw went back to marking the border. Once he was done he raced back to the middle where Lightningstar was waiting. Lucky for him they were just planning to go back to camp after this, so hopefully Lightningstar wouldn't say no to him doing more work. She hadn't gotten as mad as he'd expected last time, but he didn't want to take that risk again.

"Lightningstar! Can I go hunting on my own a little?" He asked, skidding to a stop in front of her.

Lightningstar cocked an eyebrow. "Again?"

Wolfpaw shrank back a little. "Well . . . uh. . ."

"Wolfpaw spit it out!" Lightningstar snapped.

"Yes." He said. Then instantly he regretted it. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't have to go."

"Go hunting." Lightningstar replied.

Wolfpaw blinked. "What?"

Lightningstar shook her head. "Sometimes, cats will tell you no, but if you want to serve your clan by all means hunt." She started walking away. "Oh, and start asking more questions." Then she walked behind a bush and disappeared.

A few moments later Silver jumped out of the bushes. "Hey. That went well." She said.

Wolfpaw nodded. It had gone better than he'd ever expected. For just a moment they were quiet. Then Wolfpaw spoke. "Let's go hunting then." He got up and started sniffing for prey.

Silver watched him for a moment, then started copying him. "So what are we smelling for?" she asked.

Wolfpaw shrugged. "Well, rabbits are most common around here. But mice and things are good too."

Silver looked puzzled but kept sniffing. Then she went into a hunting crouch. Wolfpaw turned. She was stalking a rabbit. Wolfpaw followed from a little over. Then the rabbit sat straight up and started dashing away. Wolfpaw leapt out at it. It turned again, away from him, and to Silver. Silver killed it. "Woo!" She cried. "We make a great team!" She smiled.

"We sure do!" Wolfpaw agreed eagerly.

Then, slowly, the realization hit them both. They couldn't be a team forever. Silver was in a pack of wild cats, and Wolfpaw in a clan.

"Let's see what else we can find." Wolfpaw suggested, walking off.

Silver picked up the rabbit and nodded, following him. Neither of them spoke about their problem again.

Their hunting trip went well. Wolfpaw was able to take the rabbit back, plus two mice. Frost turned and stared in amazement when he entered. "Wow." She breathed.

Lightningstar smiled. "Good job Wolfpaw." Her eyes added silently, 'Much better than last time.'

Wolfpaw gulped. Then he grinned, he had impressed them. "Thanks." He said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Flashpaw dashed over to Smokepaw as soon as they left camp. "So Smokepaw, why do you think Moonstar wanted you to hunt, but not your mentor?" She asked.

"They're talking about me." Smokepaw said flatly, and blatantly.

Flashpaw was momentarily taken by surprise. "Really?" She wanted to know.

"Believe me, I know a few tricks. When our leader intentionally gets rid of me she's going to talk about me. Not sure what about."

"Probably something good." Flashpaw suggested.

Smokepaw scoffed. "You don't know much do you?"

"I know that you haven't done anything wrong. Why would she have something bad to say about you?"

"Because I don't have any eyes." Smokepaw replied. "And I can try all I like, but everyone in this clan including me knows it makes me a weaker warrior." He walked a little ahead of Flashpaw in stony silence.

Flashpaw stayed behind, not bothering to walk. He was upset, but having Eclipsepelt as a mentor had taught her something, stony cats still had a personality, and usually there was something they desperately wanted to say.

Flashpaw wasn't sure what it was for Smokepaw, but she wasn't giving up that easy. She ran to catch up with him. "What _did _happen to your eyes?" She asked.

Smokepaw stopped. He tensed up getting Flashpaw worried. Then he blew his breath out and slouched back down a little. "If you have to know, and it seems everyone does, they got ripped out of my head, by a rouge named Titanium."

Flashpaw grimaced. She was careful not to make any disgusted noises though. After all, Smokepaw couldn't hear a grimace. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Smokepaw shrugged, but he was looking away. "It's fine. I can still remember what a few things look like anyway."

"Like what?"

Smokepaw looked thoughtful. "The color blue."

"My eyes are blue!" Flashpaw declared excitedly without thinking.

Smokepaw turned to her. "Are they really?" He seemed hesitant, then he added, "Mine used to be." Flashpaw smiled.

It was at that moment Blueblaze finally caught up. "Well," He addressed Eclipsepelt, "Are we hunting?"

Eclipsepelt nodded. "We don't here often." He answered.

"So it's more likely there's prey." Flashpaw explained for her mentor.

Blueblaze gave an impressed look. "Alright. Let's get started then." And the four of them started sniffing for prey.

* * *

Pearl was sleeping, at least she thought she had been. Apparently she was mistaken, she still heard Fallenstar called yet another announcement. Pearl blinked her eyes until she could see clearly. Then she got up and walked to the entrance of the medicine den. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the fact she'd made it without Sliverstripes helping her meant she was improving.

Outside Firestream was sitting in front of a Stormclan apprentice, keeping her against a wall. _What's she doing here anyway? _Pearl wondered. It figured she didn't know what was going on.

"Bravepaw! Emeraldpaw!" Fallenstar called out. The two apprentices stepped forward and Pearl brought her attention back to them. "It is time for you to become warriors."

Pearl felt like she was going to be sick again. Another warriors ceremony? _Another one I won't be part of. _She thought.

"Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and serve this clan, even with your life?" Fallenstar continued.

"I do!" Bravepaw called out eagerly.

"I do." Emeraldpaw's call was softer, but more serious.

_If he asked me that, I'd say yes too. And I'd mean it._ Pearl looked down, and walked back into the den as Fallenstar called out their warrior names. Bravepaw was Braveheart, and Emeraldpaw was Emeraldsplash.

"Pearl? Are you alright?" Sliverstripes asked.

Pearl curled up in her sick nest. "Fine." She mumbled. "Just tired."

Sliverstripes let out a sad sigh. And she might have said, "I'm sorry Pearl." But Pearl was so tired, maybe it was a dream.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Springstar leapt up onto the table she always held meetings at. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around!" She called. She heard something creak above her. Giving a slight gasp, she looked up. It was just the ceiling making weird noises though. _Maybe we should leave this place soon. _Springstar thought. _It's not exactly the safest place. _

She had other things to deal with though. She spoke. "It is time for our last two kits to become apprentices. Brickkit, from now on you will be known as Brickpaw, and your mentor will be Treebranch. Wisdomkit, from now on your name will be Wisdompaw, and your mentor will be. . ." For a moment Springstar panicked. She didn't have anyone left to be Wisdompaw's mentor. Then she realized she did, and it was painfully obvious. "Your mentor, will be me."

The cats cheered for the new apprentices, and they touched their noses with their mentors. Springstar smiled as she touched her nose to Wisdompaw's.

She stood up straighter again. "Also, as everyone knows, we have one too many medicine cats. Winterfur has decided who the true apprentice will be." Batpaw and Bellpaw looked at each other, then looked up at Springstar expentantly. "Batpaw will be Winterfur's apprentices. Bellpaw," She stopped when she saw Bellpaw's face.

"What?" Bellpaw breathed. "What?! Why him?! What can he do I can't?!" She hissed at Batpaw, then whirled around and dashed out of twoleg place. This was beginning to feel repetitive.

"Bellpaw! Wait!" Ravenpaw cried. He turned to Springstar. "We have to go after her!"

Springstar agreed, and started to nod, but Winterfur shook his head. "I wouldn't yet. Let her come to terms on her own a little."

"But it's dangerous out there!" Ravenpaw objected. "The rouges. . ."

"Know better than to enter out territory. And Bellpaw knows better than to leave." With that, the meeting was over.

The cats began to disperse, everyone going in their separate ways. Ravenpaw sighed, looking at the ground.

* * *

Vinecoil walked to a corner of camp with his apprentice Dogpaw. They were going to practice fighting moves. Dogpaw looked nervous. "Everything alright Dogpaw?" Vinecoil asked.

"I just . . . hope I can do well." Dogpaw explained. "My mom didn't think I could be. She only taught Lavapaw."

Vinecoil turned to him with full attention. "Your mom only taught one of you."

Dogpaw nodded sheepishly. "She-she said he was the only one with promise. . ."

"All cats have promise, understand?" Dogpaw nodded. "Don't forget it. Now, let's get down to training."

They started. Vinecoil could tell Dogpaw didn't have training. He wasn't very good and Vinecoil wasn't really sure how to train him. He seemed to forget any advice Vinecoil gave him as soon as they started again.

Vinecoil was about to suggest they take a break when Nightwind came running in. "Stormstar!" She cried. "Fallenclan's captured Oceanpaw!" Stormstar whirled around, his full attention on Nightwind. "They say Fallenstar wants to talk to you."

For a moment there was silence. Then Stormstar's eyes darkened. "I am not talking to a cat who captures apprentices. Nightwind, Violet, Vinecoil, Dogpaw, I want you to come with me tonight. We'll be taking a little patrol to Fallenclan, and we'll get Oceanpaw back."

Nightwind bowed her head. "Yes Stormstar."

Violet and Vinecoil also gave their agreement. Then Vinecoil turned to Dogpaw. "Why don't you go get some sleep? You'll need your energy for that patrol."

Dogpaw nodded. "O-okay Vinecoil." He got up and walked off towards the apprentice den.

He wasn't entirely convinced about this though. Vinecoil knew he needed training, otherwise he'd be useless for the patrol. So once he had gotten into the apprentice den he slid back out. He saw Vinecoil and Stormstar talking near the enterance to Stormstar's den. Dogpaw crept closer, using the plants in camp to hide in.

"I'm just not sure Dogpaw is ready Stormstar." Vinecoil was saying. "I'm trying to train him, but he's just not learning."

Dogpaw's eyes widened in hurt. _So much for all cats have promise. _Dogpaw thought. Even though he knew in the back of his head it was probably a mistake, he turned around and fled back to the apprentice den before he could hear Stormstar's response.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bellpaw wasn't really watching where she was going, the only thing she was focusing on was the fact she was indeed going. It hurt for Batpaw to be picked over her. It wasn't just that she'd really wanted to be a medicine cat, it wasn't just that she wasn't good at being a warrior, it was also her pride. She'd been so sure she'd become medicine cat, she hadn't thought how cats would look at her if she didn't succeed. And she honestly wasn't sure what part was worst.

At some point Bellpaw had to stop. She had become too tired to keep sucking air in. Bellpaw stopped, dropped to the ground, and panted. For a little while, she was too busying breathing to notice her surroundings.

Once she had enough air, she sat up. Even before looking around she knew something was off. The ground was very soft, something rare in the abandoned twoleg place. Now that she was looking around she could see why. She wasn't in the twoleg place, she was in the forest.

_Oh this is bad. _Bellpaw thought. They didn't have territory in the forest. They only cats who had territory here, was the rouge group. That was when she got the feeling she was being watched. Bellpaw whipped around as fast as she could. This was admittedly not very fast, there was a reason she'd wanted to be medicine cat. There was nothing there.

_Okay Bellpaw, take it easy. _Bellpaw told herself. _You're just on edge because you thought of the rouge group. _She hadn't entirely convinced herself. She waited a while. Still no one and nothing showed up.

The sun began to set. Bellpaw knew she had to get out of here. If she stayed, even if no one had been watching her before they would be soon, and if wouldn't be welcome company.

Bellpaw got up and started walking away. It still felt like she was being watched, followed now. There was no proof though, so Bellpaw ignored it. Until she heard footsteps. Bellpaw gasped and came to a stop, just as a cat stepped in front of her. Bellpaw screamed and leapt backwards. At least she tried to jump backwards, she tripped instead and fell to the ground.

Bellpaw tried not to panic, she tried to think of a plan. But she couldn't fight, she was a terrible fighter, and she was too far away for help.

"Are you okay?" The cat in front of her asked her.

Bellpaw looked up at him in surprise. He didn't seem so bad. "I-I'm fine." Bellpaw replied. "You just scared me."

"Sorry."

Bellpaw looked at him closely. He didn't sound sorry. And he hadn't sounded like he'd actually cared when he'd asked if she was okay. His voice sounded the same no matter what he said. And his eyes were devoid of emotions.

That seemed very familiar. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

"I'm 52." He replied flatly.

_He is. He is from the rouge group. _Bellpaw thought. Still, he wasn't taking her back to the rouge group, at least not by force. Maybe she could trick him. "Well it's nice to meet you 52." Bellpaw said, smiling.

'52' nodded, not at all curious about her own name. The rouge group cats weren't typically curious about anything. "It would be nicer to meet Leader." He told Bellpaw.

_Well, here it goes. Your chance. _ Bellpaw thought. "Oh, but I've met him." She said.

52 looked confused, the most emotion that had ever passed his face. "But . . . I do not know you."

Bellpaw shook her head. "No. Leader hasn't invited me to join the rouge group yet. He wants to know how strong I am, by attacking the clan cats."

"That does not sound like Leader."

Bellpaw glared at him dangerously, though it was a completely a bluff. "Well that's what he said. Do you question Leader?"

52 shook his head. "No. I'm sure that is what he told you."

Bellpaw nodded. "It is. He also told me I needed to meet him at their border. That's where I was going."

52 nodded. "Okay. I will go with you." As emotionless as ever.

Bellpaw suspected he would say that, but it didn't matter. Once they got to the border she would have help. 52 turned around and started back to Leafclan. Bellpaw followed him, practically skipping. She had tricked him. Of course, she suspected he was gullible, but still.

They reached the border. "Leader isn't-" 52 started.

Bellpaw dashed past him into Leafclan territory.

52 turned, see her go. "You tricked me!" The only reason he shouted was so she'd hear from her distance. It was weird to hear something like that with no emotion, just volume.

"Yeah! Deal with it!" Bellpaw called over her shoulder.

52 didn't let it go. He chased her over the border. Bellpaw tried to run faster, but it was no use. She'd run all the way out to the forest ,she didn't have the energy to run anymore. 52 leapt into the air and landed on her, crushing her. She struggled, feeling dizzy. Then the weight of 52 left her. Bellpaw looked up, surprised.

52 was fighting Springstar. Springstar slashed 52's face, she hissed angrily. 52 did too, but he wasn't brainless enough to stick around. He turned around and dashed off the territory.

"That's right! And don't come back fox brain!" Springstar shouted. She turned around and looked sympathetically at Bellpaw. "Are you okay?"

Bellpaw nodded, panting heavily. "Fine."

"I'm sorry you couldn't have been a medicine cat."

Bellpaw sighed and looked at the ground. "It's okay. Just tell me who my mentor will be."

Springstar, unlike 52, showed emotions on her face. From the face she had now, Bellpaw could tell there was more bad news. "What is it?" Bellpaw asked, sounding tired.

"Well, Bellpaw, we're out of fully grown warriors. I'm afraid, there's not one left to be your mentor."

Bellpaw snapped her head back up. "What?!"

"I'm sorry. We're going to give you all the attention we can. If there was more I could do, I would."

Bellpaw looked at the ground. "It's fine." She mumbled miserably. "Let's just get back."

(I can't believe I'm falling back onto doing this. But someone review. Please?)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

(I notice I still don't' have any new reviews. I know there are people reading this. Enough said.)

Dogpaw hit a bit of twoleg rubble. He let out a low hiss and jumped back. "Quiet Dogpaw." Vinecoil whispered.

"I'm trying." Dogpaw told him, giving him a dark look. Dogpaw still wasn't sure why Stormstar had brought him after his little talk with Vinecoil, but he had. And now they had to get through Fallenclan's territory without getting caught.

"Don't worry about it Dogpaw." Stormstar said, shrugging it off. "We've still got a while before we get to their camp, its then we'll have to be quiet."

And they did make it to the Fallenclan camp, without getting caught. The rubble had pilled up so there was only one easy way to get in. Stormstar walked through that enterance. No one was watching. He turned around. "Stay at the entrance and keep watch for me." He whispered. "I'll get Oceanpaw." He walked further into the camp, keeping low.

Dogpaw had to give him credit, he had a bright orange pelt and he was better at stealth than Dogpaw with his gray fur. He, Vinecoil, Violet, and Nightwind walked into the entrance and looked around, each facing a different direction.

There was a cough. Everyone turned towards it, but it was just someone sick in the medicine cat den. Before any could relax, Sliverstripes walked out of the den, not looking good herself. Her eyes widened as she saw the cats standing there.

She opened her mouth to yell, and Nightwind leapt onto her, knocking the air out of her. Dogpaw, not thinking, shouted, "Don't let her tell!" His shout was enough to wake up Fallenclan. Fangmouth looked out of the warriors den and Vinecoil quickly swung his paw across his face. Fangmouth fell over, hitting Firestream as he went.

Stormstar ran out of a hole in the twoleg rubble, coming out with Oceanpaw.

"Stop them!" Darkrose shouted, running towards them.

Stormstar got into attack position, then knocked Darkrose off her feet as she came running. "Get to the exit!" He ordered Oceanpaw. He turned to Vinecoil and Nightwind. "Make sure she can get out, then retreat."

Violet quickly stepped in front of the warriors den, prepared to stop anymore cats from leaving it.

Nightwind nodded. Then she thumped Sliverstripe's head hard against the ground. "Sorry about that." She muttered. She turned around to join the fighting, only for Fangmouth to attack her, ripping his claw through her chest, neck, and face. Nightwind fell back, slamming against the ground, Fangmouth looking at her in rage.

Vinecoil swung around to help her, only to be knocked to the ground. He looked around, he couldn't tell which cat had attacked him. He got up and started again. This time a cat jumped _on _him, and started clawing at his back. Vinecoil swung around. The cat leapt off as soon as he did, but he'd seen who it was, it was Sharktooth. Sharktooth ran a little distance away. He was fast. Vinecoil flicked his gaze to his clanmates. They were all busy, Nightwind fighting Fangmouth, Dogpaw fight and losing to Shellpaw, Vioelt fighting cats at the entrance of the warriors den, and Stormstar fighting Darkrose and Fallenstar.

As soon as he'd looked away, Sharktooth charged again. He knocked Vinecoil right off his feet. Then he whirled around to give him some more damage, and got a face full of claws. He hissed and backed off. Oceanpaw stood in front of Vinecoil, hissing with one unsheathed paw held out. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

Stormstar backed towards them, bleeding in several places from trying to fight two cats at once. "We're close to the exit, let's go!" The three, plus Violet ran out.

Vinecoil looked at Oceanpaw in awe. "Thanks." He breathed.

Oceanpaw shrugged. "No biggy."

For a moment Vinecoil was upset. It was embarrassing to be saved by a warrior less experienced than him by an apprentice, and here she was acting like it was simple. And she was enjoying it too. His anger died quickly when Nightwind and Dogpaw caught up with them. Dogpaw was mostly supporting Nightwind, and she collapsed once they caught up.

"Nightwind!" Stormstar exclaimed, a bit of his blood flying as he shouted. "We have to get her to Angelwing!"

Dogpaw shook his head. "We'll never make it back in time. Go look for cobwebs and start applying it. I'm looking for horsetail." At everyone's dumb founded looks he snapped "Now!" All the cats sprang into action.

Dogpaw ran off to look for horsetail. But the time he came back he saw most of Nightwind's wounds had been covered with cobwebs. Oceanpaw lifted some more and was about to apply them. Then Dogpaw gasped, dropping his horsetail. He ran over. "Oceanpaw, don't put cobwebs on her while there are still spiders on them!" He smacked the cobwebs right out of Oceanpaw's mouth.  
"What?" Nightwind asked faintly.

"Did everyone else check their cobwebs before applying them?" Dogpaw asked.

Stormstar and Vinecoil both nodded, Vinecoil still looked shocked Dogpaw was pulling this off. "Yes." Violet replied.

"Good." Dogpaw said. He got the horsetail and applied it as fast as possible. They were still in Fallenclan's territory. "Okay, that should do it." Dogpaw said.

"Thanks." Nightwind panted.

They had to help Nightwind back to camp, but at least she was walking and seemed to be getting her strength back.

They made it back early morning. Several cats were already out to see what had happened. "You brought Oceanpaw back!" Ripplemist announced happily.

"You okay Oceanpaw?" Shatterpoint asked.

Oceanpaw nodded and smiled. "I'm alright. But I saw some interesting things in Fallenclan." Her smile grew wider as cats as what she'd seen. She basked in the attention.

Then Angelwing ruined it. "Nightwind! You need to get to the medicine den."

Nightwind shook her head. "I'm fine. Dogpaw saved me." She looked down at him smiling.

"Dogpaw, you did?" Angelwing questioned, turning to him.

Dogpaw wasn't sure how to answer. "Well. . ."

"He did. He did wonderfully." Stormstar said.

"You saved the deputy?" Cavedrip asked in awe.

After that, the attention quickly shifted to Dogpaw.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Yeah, I know cats don't have eyebrows. Yeah, short chapter, seemed like the best places to cut these scenes off. Review anyway.)

"Well, I've got good news and bad news, and they're the same thing." Brokenclaw announced.

Moonstar looked at him with a baffled expression. "The same thing? How is that possible?"

"You're having kits." Brokenclaw elaborated.

Moonstar blinked and rose her eyebrows. "You're right."

Brokenclaw chuckled. "I typically am. So, who's the father?"

Moonstar smiled slightly, not exactly a real smile, but close. "I'll tell you, as soon as I tell him." She turned around and walked out of the medicine den. It was amazing she'd walked in there because her stomach had been hurting.

It was obvious who her mate was though. He was someone she hadn't known well when he joined the clan, which was later than most of the other members had joined. But he was someone she'd steadily been growing closer to. It was Fadetail.

* * *

Dogpaw slid across the swampy bushes in Stormclan's territory. Stormstar was talking to Angelwing, and he knew it was about himself. He'd seen it in the face Angelwing had given Stormstar, when she found out Dogpaw had healed Nightwind.

He crept closer to them. They didn't notice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt the irony. He was scolded because he couldn't sneak into Fallenclan, but he could sneak up on his clanmates no problem. He was now close enough to hear what they were saying.

"It's actually not that strange." Angelwing said. "I have a theory." She looked at Stormstar more directly than she had been before. "But I'm warning you, it's complicated."

Stormstar gave her a dull look. "Trust me Angelwing, I can handle complicated. Tell me you theory."

Dogpaw blinked. That second sentence hadn't seemed like what he was originally going to say. _He's hiding something. _Dogpaw thought. He tried not to scoff. Stormstar and Angelwing were siblings, and his siblings kept secrets from him all the time.

Angelwing meanwhile was going on to explain her theory. Her theory on Dogpaw. "Dogpaw said he had to heal for his siblings. I think Starclan might have given some hidden training. They knew we were coming here, and wanted to give me an apprentice." Angelwing sighed and looked down. "But they weren't counting on what happened to Emberpaw. So now we have two cats who were supposed to be medicine cats."

Dogpaw gave a little gasp. Then a familiar voice, of a certain medicine cat, next to him breathed in his ear, "Well, that was an interesting turn of events."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dogpaw stood in front of the apprentice den, having sneaked back over. He was staring straight forward without really seeing, and his movements were a lot like that. Emberpaw was watching him with what seemed like concern, but with her blind emotionless eye it was hard to tell. "You don't look so good." She said gruffly. "You alright?"

"Um, no." Dogpaw said, turning back towards her. "I was supposed to be medicine cat." He started getting steadily faster and louder. "It makes sense, I would've actually been _good _at that. But of course, it can't happen. Because you're the apprentice. And you're no better at being a warrior than I am." Emberpaw bristled and opened her mouth, but Dogpaw didn't let her talk. "And all you can say is 'that was an interesting turn of events'?!" He was hissing now. "Starclan failed! They-"

Emberpaw cut him off, namely by swinging her paw across his face. It wasn't a terribly hard hit, and she kept her claws sheathed, but it was enough to shut Dogpaw up.

"You think I'm happy about this?!" Emberpaw growled lowly. Dogpaw tried not to be afraid, but he felt in danger with that look. "I never wanted to be a medicine cat! I wanted to be a warrior, I was trained by Stormstar! Until your spoiled mocking brother became his apprentice instead! I can't be a warrior! And you can't be a medicine cat!"

She swung around and started walking away. Before she got very far she turned back to Dogpaw, facing him with her good eye. She almost looked normal from how she was standing. "But Starclan does have a plan, and I'm going to trust them."

Dogpaw sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry." He said miserably. "I'll try to have faith in Starclan too."

"You better." Emberpaw said, back to her naturally cold voice. "And you better get some sleep, tomorrows another gathering, and I have a feeling you'll be going again." Then she walked back towards the medicine den.

Dogpaw sighed and walked back to apprentice den. The only other apprentices in it were his siblings. Lavapaw was still in the medicine cat den from his broken leg, but there was still Oceanpaw, Coalpaw, and Stonepaw. Dogpaw smiled weakly, curled up with them, and fell asleep.

* * *

Brightheart looked down on Stormclan and sighed. "Do you think we've made a mistake?" She asked.

"Starclan tends to do that." Jayfeather said bluntly.

Brightheart blinked, now that she was in Starclan she had both eyes to do that. She hadn't heard him come up.

Cloudtail looked at Jayfeather, seeming slightly irritated. "Yes, this does seem like a mistake." He looked back down at Stormclan. "But I think Dogpaw still has a roll in things, and an important one."

"Oh I don't doubt that." Jayfeather agreed. But from his tone, agreeing wasn't a good thing.

(Ugh, two short chapters, one right after the other. I should've combined them. But the next chapter is the gathering, so is bound to be longer.)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lightningstar lead her clan towards the place they gathered at. They were the second to last clan there with Stormstar and Moonstar already taking their places on the branches. Lightningstar couldn't really be surprised, they had the second longest trip to make, the only one farther away being Fallenclan.

Lightningstar walked away from her clanmates and took her place in the trees. She noticed Dragonflame was back from her disappearance last moon as she walked. Shortly afterwards Fallenstar walked in and jumped up into the trees too. He looked calm. That was a bit odd for Fallenstar. And Lightningstar didn't miss his slightly smug look. He was up to something. For a while the four leaders sat in an awkward silence.

Lightningstar didn't let that last long. She got up. "Prey is running well in Lightningclan! Really, there is nothing worthy of telling, things have been peaceful." She sat down.

Moonstar nodded. "Prey has also been running well Moonclan. Better than usual actually. Dragonflame is back," She nodded to her deputy, "Smokepaw has gotten his warrior name, Smokefur." There were cheers for Smokefur. "And there will be knew kits in the clan soon." She looked like she wanted to stop there, but it was clear she couldn't. And even if she did, Lightningstar would see right through her. It wasn't hard. "They're my kits."

There were more cheers, especially from Moonclan, and Stormstar and Fallenstar gave their congratulations. Lightningstar gave a tight smile and nodded.

Moonstar crouched low in embarrassment. "Thank you." She breathed. Then she sat back down.

Stormstar got up. "Prey is running well in Stormclan. We have admittedly had some border problems with Fallenclan," He looked pointedly at Fallenstar. Fallenstar's smug eyes narrowed, "But I think we are past that."

Fallenstar got up. "Shark has gotten his warrior name of Sharktooth." He announced. He hadn't said prey was running well. Lightningstar seemed to be the only one who noticed, considering everyone else was cheering for Sharktooth. "However, I wouldn't say prey is running well for us."

_I knew it! _Lightningstar thought.

"As Stormstar has said, we have had some border problems." Fallenstar continued. "But I think he was putting it rather mildly. In fact-" Then he was cut off. Because he, like the other leaders, had heard the gasping in the back of the clans.

Cats parted away as a different cat, the one that had caused their shock, walked through. He had to cats on either side of him. They were all a bit small for normal cat size and similar in pelt and eye color. But there was something about them that made them seem off, like they weren't real cats.

The lead cat stepped up in front of the other two and looked up at the four leaders. "I will get straight to the point." He stated. "I am Rip, leader of a wild pack of black footed cats. We wish to form a clan."

Cats whispered when they heard he was a black footed cat, they were a wild cat, much stronger than normal cats depite their size. But at Rip's last words caous erupted. Everyone was shouting out their opinions at once.

The leaders were no exception. "How do you know about the clans?!" Fallenstar shouted.

At the same time Stormstar said, "There have only ever been four clans, I'm not sure we can have another."

Rip stood calmly through it all, something Lightningstar almost had to admire him for. "We have talked with an apprentice from the clans. He has told us about the clans, though he has always sounded nervous about them. I believe he was from Lightningclan."

Lightningstar leapt up without thinking. "I am leader of Lightningclan, and I will tell you right now, there is no reason for any cat in my clan, apprentice or otherwise, to fear it!" She got closer, as if to attack him.

Rip looked unimpressed. "Well," he started.

"Does it really matter?" Stormstar asked. "Lightningstar can take care of her apprentices later. Right now we should figure if they can form a clan."

_Take care of my apprentices. . ._Lightningstar thought. She suddenly had no doubt which apprentice Rip was talking about.

"Well of course they can't." Fallenstar said.

"I think this is a decision for Starclan."Lightningstar snapped at him. "We should just take them to Moonstone."

The cats looked at each other and nodded. That worked for everyone. "Do you have a cat in mind for medicine cat?" Stormstar asked.

For the first time, Rip looked confused. He shook his head.

"Well then, I guess our medicine cats will have to go." Stormstar decided. "Angelwing, Emberpaw, will you. . ."

Angelwing got up and took a step forward. "We'll go."

"Me too." Brokenclaw agreed. Soon all the medicine cats had agreed to go. The slight face Rip made when he saw Emberpaw was not missed.

"They shouldn't go alone." Fallenstar said, his eyes narrowed at the black footed cats.

Rip scoffed. "We're not going to kill you 'medicine cats'." He assured him.

"We just met you, we're not taking your word for it." Lightningstar pointed out. "We can send the deputies."

All the deputies seemed okay with that. So Nightwind, Dragonflame, Wingshadow, Fangmouth, Angelwing, Brokenclaw, Ashpelt, Sliverstripes, Emberpaw, Slitherpaw, Rip, and his two 'body guards' left the clearing and started towards moonstone.

Everyone watched them go in silence. Then Moonstar said, "Um . . . where were we?"

No one seemed to remember. "We've all made our announcements." Lightningstar told them. "So let's just get back to camps." She walked out of the clearing, her clan following her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Drizzlekit, you up to this?" Darkkit asked.

"Of course I am!" Drizzlekit pipped up. He didn't look the greatest, but he wasn't coughing, and Darkkit couldn't really stop him.

"Great!" Bluekit cheered.

Drizzlekit shushed her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "We don't want anyone left to hear us." Drizzlekit whispered.

Bluekit rolled her eyes. "There are almost no cats still here. Except Pearl. Now come on, let's go exploring."

"Where to?" Briarkit asked. "There's a lot of camp to see."

They all turned towards her. She was standing on top of a fence, giving her a good view. The other kits climbed up, joining her.

"How about over there?" Bluekit asked, swinging her tail.

"But it's so overgrown over there." Briarkit objected.

"That's the point." Bluekit replied, giving Briarkit a look like that should be obvious.

"I'm up for it." Drizzlekit agreed.

Darkkit and Briarkit exchanged glances. "Okay, let's go." Darkkit allowed.

The four kits bounded down off the fence and left camp. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

They bounded across the territory. Bluekit was the fastest. "Hey wait up sis!" Darkkit cried.

Bluekit jumped onto a the window ledge of an abandoned twoleg building and turned around. "Come on, you guys can keep up." She teased.

"Not me." Briarkit panted.

"Challenge accepted." Drizzlekit agreed, grinning. "Race?"

Bluekit gave him a challenging grin in return. "You're on." She clambered down.

"Alright. You guys race from here," Darkkit waved his tail to right in front of Drizzlekit's legs, "To over there by that metal tube thing." He gestured with his head to a trash can.

"Not even a challenge." Bluekit joked, going over and standing next to Drizzlekit.

"Makes it more embarrassing when you lose." Drizzlekit teased back. The both crouched low.

"Ready. . ." Darkkit started.

"Set. . ." Briarkit continued.

"GO!" the both shouted.

Bluekit and Drizzlekit shot across the, faster than Briarkit and Darkkit could. At first they were pretty close, but Bluekit was faster, and Birzzlekit was still recovering from his greencough. So Bluekit beat him. Bluekit turned around, beaming.

Then there was the sound of something rustling in the leaves. They all turned around. "Did you hear that?" Darkkit asked.

Drizzlekit nodded.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here. . ." Briarkit started.

Before anyone could agree or disagree, a fox leapt out. It was charging at them. The four kits screamed and scattered. The fox landed where Darkkit had been just a few moments ago.

"Get back to camp!" Bluekit shouted. She started running, the others following closer behind than they had before. It was easier to run faster when being chased by something so huge.

The fox lifted its head and snarled, seeing them move away. It chased after them and smacked Drizzlekit with its paw. Drizzlekit flew into the air and smacked down near a tree. The fox turned away from other three and moved after him.

"No!" Bluekit shouted. Without thinking, she leapt into the air towards the fox. The fox was quicker. It grabbed Bluekit in its mouth and began to squeeze.

Then a blur of white came in, clawing the fox's stomach. The fox let go of Bluekit, flinging her into the air, to let out a yip of pain. The cat who'd attack it caught Bluekit and set her down in front of Darkkit and Briarkit. They could see the cat was Pearl now. "Run kits!" She shouted. "Get out of here!"

They didn't have to be told twice. Darkkit and Briarkit worked together to pick up Bluekit, since she was too weak to stand on her own. Drizzlekit managed to stagger back to his feet and limp run after them.

Pearl meanwhile turned back towards the fox. It charged at her. She tried to leap out of the way. The fox grabbed one of her hind legs. She kicked it in the face with her free leg and kept running. The fox chased her. Pearl tried not to panic. She couldn't fight a fox on her own, but she couldn't outrun it either. So going back to camp for help was out. Besides, there were very few cats in camp while the gathering was going on.

The fox nipped her leg again. She kicked it again. Up ahead there was an abandoned twoleg building. It didn't look stable. Then she remembered the story of how Sharktooth and Fangmouth had met, when one of those places fell on them. Pearl knew what to do. She charged closer to the twoleg place.

Something was building up in her throat. She was going to cough. _Oh no. Not now. _She thought. If she coughed the fox would catch her and kill her, and it would live. She leapt into the air, using all the energy she had left. She smashed into the twoleg place, coughing from the impact and her already existing need to. The fox chased after her. Just as it entered, the twoleg place fell over.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I think we all know what this is about." Firestar said to the gather Starclan cats.

"If you mean the wild cats wanting to form a clan, yeah I'm pretty sure we all noticed." Berrynose said.

He got a few dark looks. "These cats are stronger than us," Fleckednose, a Windclan cat and Whiserpvoice's mate, pointed out. "They'd make a dangerous enemy if we refuse them." He sat back down, Whispervoice curled her tail in his.

"They'd also make a good alley. . ." Bluestar pointed out.

"I think we should let them have a clan." Whispervoiec said.

"I think we've established that." Jayfeather said, rolling his eyes. "But we've still got a problem."

"I'm sure we'd all love to what that is." Blackstar told him.

"The problem," Yellowfang snapped, "is that each clan from Starclan already has a clan back down there to take care of. Thunderclan watched Stormclan and gives their leaders their lives, the same is true for Windclan and Moonclan, Riverclan and Lightningclan, and Shadowclan and Fallenclan. Even Skyclan has Leafclan. So who gets the black footed cats?"

"Actually, I've thought of that." Firestar said. "I think I have a solution."

(Whispervoice was coming back eventually. Since I'm making a story about her, I figured I'd bring her back sooner than later. Sorry about the shortest chapter in existence.)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(I only had five of these Starclan cats ready, since they've been mentioned before. It was interesting coming up with four more, even if they were only briefly mentioned.)

The cats were getting close to moonstone. The medicine cats were leading. Nightwind and Dragonflame were in the back, since they were still recovering from their previous wounds. The two looked at each other. Nightwind gave a weak smile, one Dragonflame returned.

Rip pulled Slitherpaw aside. "So, what do medicine cats do?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

Slitherpaw looked at him as if he was shocked Rip wouldn't know. "We heal cats, with herbs. And we have the best connection with Starclan, our warrior anncestors." He seemed most proud about that last part.

Rip nodded. "Right. . ." He asked another question. "And what about that cat?" He swung his head slightly and Emberpaw, who was walking head down behind Angelwing. "What happened to her?"

Slitherpaw concentrated. "I'm not completely sure, but I think she was hit by a burning branch."

Now it was Rip's turn to look shocked. "And she's still alive."

"I bet Starclan saved her." Slitherpaw said, smiling proudly again.

_Starclan is his answer to everything. _Rip thought.

They walked in silence for a little longer. Then Slitherpaw spoke. "So who are those two?" He flicked his tail at the other two black footed cats.

"Those are my 'warriors', Flurry and Blizzard." Rip explained.

"Good names." Slitherpaw said. Then he looked away from Rip, staring ahead. They had reached the moonstone cave.

The cats entered. "So, how does this work?" Rip asked.

"You press you nose the stone, go to sleep, and when you wake up, you'll be in Starclan." Sliverstripes explained.

Rip tried not to get suspicious. He didn't like being in such a weak position as sleeping. "Who else will be sleeping?" He asked.

"The medicine cats will." Fangmouth answered, steeping away from Sliverstripes for the first time since they'd started out. "We won't go to Starclan until it's time to get our nine lives."

"Nine lives?" Rip asked.

"All the leaders get nine lives." Nightwind explained. "Once the current leader dies we, the deputies, become leaders, and we go here to get our nine lives."

Rip grinned. The more he heard about the clans, the more he liked it. "Alright, I'll sleep." He pressed his nose to the stone with the medicine cats. It was amazing how fast he fell asleep.

When he woke up, it didn't take him long to figure out he was indeed in Starclan. It was mostly a hilly territory, like his own current one. But it was bright, sunny, and there was no snow. Strange, since leaf-bare was only just starting to end.

Then nine cats came out. A gray one with yellow eyes stepped in front of the rest. "Greetings Rip. I am Knight. I'm here to tell you Starclan if willing to make you clan leader. And we're here to give you your nine lives."

"And tell you the Warrior Code." A black she cat with blue eyes standing behind him added.

Rip however, was not entirely convinced. He cocked his head and looked at Knight impassively. "Knight? That doesn't sound like a normal warrior name."

"We're not really normal clan cats." The black cat muttered. A white cat next to her jabbed her.

"What does that mean?" Rip asked skeptically.

Knight shuffled uncomfortably. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes." Rip hissed. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "If I'm going to get my nine lives from you, I'd like to know what I'm getting into."

Knight turned around and looked at an orange tom with yellow eyes. "We knew this was going to happen." The orange tom pointed out.

Knight sighed, but he nodded at the truth in it. He turned back to Rip. "Very well. We were not originally from Starclan. We were from Dark Forest," He looked away again, "That's were cats who committed unforgivable crimes go."

"But we're not like that anymore!" A gray she cat with gray eyes declared. Her voice sounded desperate.

Knight shook his head. "No, we're not. We recently helped save the new clans, redeeming ourselves."  
Rip kept his eyes narrowed. "And why should I believe you, much less take my lives from you?" He growled.

A white she cat with green eyes, the one who'd jabbed the black one earlier, hissed. "Because," She spat, getting closer to him. "We're not the same cats were used to be! Some of us were in a Dark Forest a _long time_, and had plenty of time to change. Besides, every other clan is taken! So if you want to be a clan, you take us, or nothing!" There was furry in her eyes, and for a second Rip could see why she, at least, had ended up in Dark Forest.

But he hadn't seen that in the other cats. They didn't seem that bad. He looked at Knight. "How long were you in Dark Forest?"

Knight laughed a laugh somewhere between sad and crazy. "Since a few generations since the old clans died off."

Rip wasn't an expert, but he knew that was a long time. He nodded slowly. "Okay, you can give me my lives."

Knight smiled weakly. "Well then from now on, you will be known as Ripstar. And will give you your first life. It is the life of forgiveness." He walked over and touched his nose to Ripstar. The life hurt, but Ripstar had a feeling it would've hurt more so a few seconds ago.

The gray cat with gray eyes walked over next. "I'm Ghost. And I give you the life of bravery." Right before touching his nose she added, mostly to herself, "Because if fear is one of the worst things you can have." She was talking from personal experience.

This life was less painful, he already had a fair amount of bravery. The black cat was next, it turned out her name was Abandon. The orange cat was Flame, the white one Frost, and the others Rust, Choke, Reflection, and Quiverfur.

(It was fun giving Ripstar lives, since the cats could give him lives based off their past mistakes. But since I didn't go into a lot of detail with the other leaders' lives, I had to be fair and not give too many details on this one either. Weird logic, I know.)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(This chapter feels a little rushed . . . I just really wanted to get to the ceremony.)

"Oh my Starclan!" Fallenstar cried. He was staring at the crushed building Pearl had led the fox into. It had been interesting when he got back, to find out his kits had gone of exploring on their own, got attacked by a fox, and were saved by Pearl. It was said kits who led him to this building.

Fallenstar turned to his warriors. "Start digging! And if Pearl is alive get her back to camp! Sliverstripes will have to be back soon." _I hope. _He thought. He still didn't trust that Rip cat.

They dug through the rubble. Fallenstar watched Shellpaw, impressed. She certainly had strength. Then she shoved a larger chunk of rubble aside, revealing a half collapsed table. And there, crouched under the part still standing, was Pearl. And she looked for the most part okay, the table must've protected her from most of the damage.

"Pearl!" Sharktooth cried happily, running over.

"You're a live!" Shellpaw added, joining her siblings.

Fallenstar smiled. "I'm glad you're alright Pearl."

Pearl nodded. "Thank you Fallenstar." She sounded tired, but happy. Happier than Fallenstar had ever heard her.

"Now, let's get back to camp." He said. He turned around and started back, everyone following behind.

"Pearl!" Drizzlekit said, running up to her. "I just wanted to let you know, you're my hero."

Fallenstar smiled. He didn't look back, but he didn't need to to know Pearl was smiling too.

When he got back he raced into the medicine den. He'd left Icepelt in there, to watch Bluekit while he was gone. But he had been worried sick. Bluekit hadn't been doing well at all.

When he got back in he was relieved to see those weren't the only cats in the medicine cat den anymore. Sliverstripes had entered and was taking care of Bluekit. She looked up when Fallenstar entered. "Icepelt told me what happened." She explained.

Fallenstar nodded. Then he asked nervously, "Is Bluekit going to be okay?" He looked down at her. She was still unconscious.

Sliverstripes looked down at her too. It was strange, she seemed as sad and nervous as Fallenstar. "She should." Sliverstripes told him, nodding slowly. "I've done everything I can, and already she's improving."

Fallenstar let out a sigh of relief. Fangmouth walked into the medicine den. "Fallenstar! I heard about Bluekit, is everything okay?" He asked. He kept flicking glances at Sliverstripes and Bluekit.

Fallenstar nodded. "Sliverstripes said Bluekit will be fine."

Fangmouth smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Fallenstar nodded. He turned to Sliverstripes. "I'll be back, but there's something I have to do first." He walked out. Icepelt put her tail on Sliverstripes shoulder, touched Bluekit's nose, and followed him out. Fangmouth left too.

Fallenstar leapt up part way onto an abandoned twoleg place. He wished he could stay with Bluekit, but he was leader of clan, and he had to split his time. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a ceremony!" Everyone came over. "Pearl, you have saved my kits, and fought and killed a fox. I think that makes you worthy of your warrior name."

Pearl's red eyes light up and she beamed. Her siblings smiled at her, happy for her.

"Pearl, do you promise to be loyal to this clan, and defend it even with your life?" Fallenstar asked.

"Yes!" Pearl shouted. Her voice croaked a little, the remains of a cough, but the answer was so strong.

Fallenstar nodded. "Then from now on your name will be Pearlshine!"

The clan cats cheered for Pearlshine, their newest warrior.

Fallenstar jumped down from the twoleg place and started for the medicine cat den. As he passed Pearlshine he whispered, "Tradition says you have to hold a silent vigil for the night. Will you be up to that?"

Pearlshine nodded confidently. "My cough is almost gone, and it's getting warmer. I'll be fine."

Fallenstar smiled. "Good."

Then he walked back into the medicine den. Sliverstripes was licking Bluekit affectionately, but she stopped once Fallenstar walked in.

Fallenstar walked over to Bluekit and smiled, laying a tail on her back. That's when he remembered why Sliverstripes had been gone in the first place. He looked back up at her. "Sliverstripes, how did things go with Rip?"

(We already know how things went with Rip.)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(Getting close to the end here. I'll probably start the next one right away though.)

Lightningstar walked over to Wolfpaw. He was sitting at the edge of camp, starring out at the sky. "You're the one who told Rip about us, aren't you?" Lightningstar asked.

"I didn't tell Rip." Wolfpaw whimpered. "I met an apprentice aged cat from his group, and she was nice and I . . . I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Lightningstar snapped. "Is it true? Were you afraid?"

"Well we're not supposed to make friends outside of the clan! I thought I'd get in trouble!"

Lightningstar blinked. That was the first time Wolfpaw had ever yelled back. She sighed and thought about what he'd said. "That's not necessarily true Wolfpaw. Cats can't have mates from outside the clan, and being friends with a cat in a different clan in general is hard, since you could meet them in battle." She paced slightly as she talked. "But it is done, and when that cat isn't from a clan, it's much simpler. In fact, Stormstar became mates with that Violet cat while she was a loner."

Wolfpaw shuffled his paws. "But, isn't Silver going to be in a clan now?" He asked.

Lightningstar instantly knew Silver was the cat he'd been talking about. "Yes. Ashpelt told me Rip is now Ripstar, and his clan is Wildclan." Wolfpaw looked put out. Lightningstar put a tail on him sympathetically. "But you can still be friends with Silver, or Silverpaw as the case is. We'll figure it out."

Wolfpaw didn't look like he believed her entirely, but he gave a weak smile anyway. Lightningstar returned it.

* * *

Bellpaw sighed as what seemed like her third mouse got away from her. She looked up at the sky sadly. The sun was setting and Springstar had wanted her and Wisdompaw to catch something on their own before the day was over. _I bet Wisdompaw is doing better._ She thought bitterly.

She climbed out of the twoleg place, landing on thunderpath. She looked around sadly. Her eyes fell on the forest. There was generally more prey there. . .

_No. _Bellpaw thought. _The rogue group lives there, I'll find another way. _She sniffed. There was no prey nearby. She looked at the sky. Panic seized her. _I don't have time. _She thought. _I have to go to the forest. _And with that she dashed in.

There was indeed more prey here. She started to stalk some, when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around. It was a rogue, and not just any. "52." She breathed.

"That's my name." He stated, stepping closer. Bellpaw took a step back. "You tricked me."

Bellpaw nodded. "I had to." She whispered.

"Why are you here?" 52 asked. "We don't go into your territory."

"You have territory?" Bellpaw questioned. She didn't give him a chance to answer. "I didn't want to come here. But I promised I'd get prey, and I'm not very good at it and there just so much more here. . ." She stopped when she realized she was ranting and giving away her weakness.

"Do you not know how to hunt?" 52 wanted to know.

"Um. . ." Bellpaw backed up nervously, not sure how to answer.

"I can help you." 52 offered.

Bellpaw looked at him skeptically.

He must have realized why because he added, "I won't make you go to Leader."

His lack of emotion made it hard to tell if he was lying or not, but he didn't seem like a very good liar. . .

_What do I have to lose? _Bellpaw thought. She nodded. "Okay, you can help me."

52 smiled. It was the most unemotional smile, and therefore the creepiest, Bellpaw had ever seen in her life.


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

Violet, Angelwing, and Stormstar were talking a walk through their territory. Stormstar hadn't thought it was a good idea, with Violet so close to having kits. That's why he'd brought Angelwing. He was about to point out his doubt again when Violet stopped and let out a cry of pain.

"Violet?" Stormstar asked, turning towards her. "Violet!"

Violet cried out again and buckled to the ground. "The . . . kits. . ." She panted.

Angelwing nodded. She dashed a little ways away, grabbed a stick, and brought it back over. "Bite down." She instructed Violet. Violet took the stick and bit, yowling as she did. Angelwing turned to Stormstar. "I'm going to look for some herbs. I won't be gone long, but if Violet gives birth while I'm gone, lick the kits the wrong way." Then Angelwing left.

Stormstar walked over to Violet and pressed his nose to her. "Violet, it's okay. Hold on." Violet nodded.

Stormstar was glad she believed him, because honestly he was scared. She was bleeding, badly. A kit was coming, a black tom. Stormstar helped the kit out and began to lick him backwards.

Angelwing dashed back over with herbs for Violet just as a second kit came. She got that one, a black she cat, and started licking it. Then a third one started to come out, and it got stuck. Angelwing pulled gently, but she didn't want to hurt the kit. "Oh she's stuck good."

"Angelwing. . ." Stormstar said, his nervous feeling no longer hidden.

"Oh. Oh Starclan there's one more after here."

Stormstar sucked in his breath. "What?" He gasped.

"Stormstar," Violet breathed. Stormstar turned to her. "It's okay." She told him softly. "I had a feeling this would happen."

"Violet no." Stormstar shook his head. "You can't do this."

"I love you." She panted. Then she took a breath, and didn't let it out.

Stormstar's eyes welled up. He turned to Angelwing. She had gotten the last two cats, a brown striped she cat, and a gray striped tom, out, but there was blood on her claws. "Stormstar I'm sorry." She cried. "I didn't know what to do."

Stormstar looked back at Violet. He set his head on her for a moment, the lifted it back out, looking slightly less sad. "It's okay Angelwing. If you hadn't, we would've lost the kits and Violet."

Angelwing nodded, but she was still sniffing, trying to stop crying. Stormstar got up, picked up two of kits and started back towards camp.

"Stormstar." Angelwing breathed. Stormstar turned around. "We have a problem. These kits need milk, and we don't have any other queens to take them."

Stormstar set his kits down. "Do you know any queens we can take them to?"

Angelwing gave her head a small shake. "I don't know Stormstar. Icepelt and Dragonflame have had kits, but those kits are getting to the point they don't need milk. The only queen who could help would have to be . . . Moonstar."

Stormstar nodded slowly. "Moonstar won't turn us down. Let's go." He picked up two of his kits and headed for Moonclan. Angelwing picked up the other two and followed him.

They walked into Moonclan camp. Dragonflame was directing cats around, since Moonstar was in the nursery. "Mom! Intruders!" Survivorkit shouted.

Dragonflame turned towards them. Her eyes widened when she saw the kits. "Stormstar what are you doing?!" She cried.

Stormstar walked past her, ignoring her. He walked into the nursery, Angelwing following shortly after. Moonstar and Fadetail were in the nursery. They both looked up when the two Stormclan cats walked in. Dragonflame and Eclipsepelt bounded to the enterance, but stopped when they saw Stormstar set his kits down.

"My mate has died." Stormstar informed Moonstar. "You're the only queen we can think of."

Eclipsepelt gave Stormstar a sympathetic look. Moonstar looked up sadly. She nodded. "Of course I can take care of them." She moved the kits closer to her. "What are their names?"

Stormstar had been thinking of that on the way in. "They're named after the other clans. This is Thunderkit," He waved his tail at the black tom, "Shadowkit," the black she cat, "Windkit," the brown striped she cat, "And Riverkit." The gray striped tom.

Moonst nodded. "Okay." She said softly.  
Stormstar gave her a head and walked out of the nursery. Right before leaving the camp he turned around. "Will I be able to visit?"

Dragonflame nodded. "Any time you want."


End file.
